Deadlock1
by trips2007
Summary: This is the first of a series of stories I'm working on with my character, Nathaniel Xavier codename: The Falcon, as he goes to Cuba to investigate an attack of a US warsub, please review.
1. Prologue

The Falcon

in...

**DEADLOCK1**

_Prologue_

In the middle of the night, the sky is covered in pure darkness by the clouds.

It was 2:00am , the perfect time for the cold wind to take place, the perfect alibi for a rendezvous. Flying in the cold mist of the sky, a helicopter approaches a small island which embodies a military base. Soldiers patrolling the field, communication systems being set, shipments of weapons being loaded to a storage room what was going on? It was a weapons facility, who was running it was unknown, even communication satellites were established.

The Island was known as the "Isle of youth". The myth was whoever stayed on the Island and found the fountain of youth will remain young forever, it was a perfect tourist location but the island had been inhabited by a small group of soldiers.

Something was happening there though, for a helicopter to be approaching it at this time it had to be something big. It involved weaponry and whoever was selling them was on that island.

But there were more, consisting of programmers networking the area, soldiers and computer hackers. Apparently the helicopter was being expected with the watch tower scanning the skies as it approached the island. The man expecting it stood at the landing site waiting for its arrival. He moved back and lowered himself for the mighty wind caused by the helicopter's propellers.

His guest was the governor of Cuba, he was a corrupt politician whose goals was war and domination his name was, Miguel Juarez he was being hosted by Alonzo Rahiem Jamarh an arms dealer and NSA's most wanted terrorist.

Jamarh was quiet and calmed man but that's just a rouse, he was dangerous, deadly and very cynical. He had a body count rate of 99 in killing enforcers and civilians who gets in his way. Jamarh's main goal was to bring fear and distraction into the U.S. in order to continue his arms dealership without interference from the government, he's also a skilled swordsman, he carried a sword inside his hollow cane with a bronze handle. His famous weapon was a 20callibor gun. His features was a pale face, blonde hair, a dark beard with green eyes and a scar on the right side of his neck, he got that scar when he confronted a CIA operative which he killed in Cancun. With the body, stature, and mind of a soldier he was ready for anything, he had power from Juarez, his troops in other to achieve Jamarh's goal. Federal agents were prohibited to enter Cuba without official authority from an enforcer who is head of security or from the governor.

The process was moving forward as planned and all systems were set only thing left were the satellite access codes from NASA's system which was being hacked by Jamarh's network system codenamed, "Deadlock".

Deadlock was the system which accessed him to military programs from specific locations, with it no army could stop him, when Juarez heard about this technology he decided to fund his project so he could have first seat experience.

"Is everything set?" Jamarh asked one of his soldiers.

"Yes sir" he said "Everything is almost ready".

"Excellent" Jamarh said feeling comfortable.

Jamarh heard the mighty whirl of the helicopter and knew his guest had arrived.

Jamarh arranged to meet the political leader on this island. As he walked to the helicopter launch, he lowered his body to avoid the force of the propellers blowing on the landing gear as Governor Juarez descends from the copter to meet Jamarh in person. "Welcome Governor, hope you had a good flight." He said assisting him down.

"Let's get down to business Jamarh, hope your presentation is worth it."

"Don't worry it is" He said confidently "As you can see, the operation is ready for display" showing him the system. Juarez did not seem to all impressed.

"I'm spending money on this operation Jamarh, its going take more than a screen saver to make feel comfortable."

Jamarh felt a little insulted about his comment, he spent three years on this project to let it be insulted as a screen saver but he ignored it knowing he'll feel satisfied after the demonstration.

"You'll be able to sleep easy about this" Jamarh said reassuring him about it. He opened the system and entered a binary code. "Do you know about the new warship being tested by the U S navy?" He asked Juarez.

"No I don't" He said feeling a little curious about why he asked. The warship was sailing through the Caribbean Sea right in front of them, it was meant to be tested in Cape Canaveral's Base 12 for training that's when Jamarh thought of it as a perfect test subject. Dead Lock could log its way into any connection and give a link to the hacker. There was a satellite used to link it to the target, it was set on the roof of Jamarh's station. It pinpointed a network to track down other systems even missile launching-sites. Five months ago Jamarh smuggled some missile hardware from a connection in Russia and shifted it to this Island with a little help from Juarez and set them up as missiles.

Leading now to the warship known as "the S.S.Mantis" was passing at the exact location, Jamarh couldn't miss. He ordered his men to link Deadlock to the ship's computer system and a few of his soldiers to retrieve the missiles

inside the warship.

"Is target in sight?" He asked commanding his crew

"Yes sir" one of the operators said.

"Then with no further delays" He said smiling as he looked at a very intrigued Juarez. The satellite was tuning in to the S.S.mantis' signal.

On the ship, a team of marine experts were sending messages to their destined location.

"This is Mantis to Base." One of the Operators said "Can you read me?" He asked repeatedly until someone picked up

"Base here reading you, over" The receiver from the other line said. "How far are you from base" He asked

"We are about 500 kilometers from base."

"Copy" He replied.

Back in the warship, something was happening, the alarm was shut down strangely, causing the commander to rush to the navigation room. Captain Summers requested a status report.

"What's the situation Jones?" The Captain asked. the ship's power was fluctuating, the computers were shutting down

"There's an interference in the ships system."

"Try and get it back online"

"Sir the system is disabled and nothing is working"

"SOUND THE ALARM THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The captain roared. One of the sailors broke the safety glass, a banshee erupted all naval officers ceased their current duty to evacuate the Mantis.

Back on the island Jamarh peered through his binoculars and smiled sinisterly. Phase 1 was complete the strategy was in order to claim victory, you must first disarm your enemy, the Mantis was the enemy and now it was disarmed.

"Take a look Governor" He said feeling pleased.

"Impressive" Juarez said admiring the systems power

"This is just part 1" Jamarh said as Juarez looked curious to

know what was next. Jamarh ordered his troops to set the warheads ready.

There was a torpedo launchers revealed from the base, Jamarh peered through his binoculars again, his men were awaiting his orders.

"Is the motion censors activated?" He asked looking at his target.

"Yes sir" the operator said accessing DEAD LOCK.

"Then load the WXL-5" He ordered. Juarez looked at him with horror.

"Are you crazy?" Roared a horrified Juarez "You'll kill us all"

"Patience" Jamarh said finding pleasure seeing Juarez whimper.

Juarez was no soldier, matter of fact he was a coward he had never faced full combat in his life he only hid under the powerful seeing them as an advantage to overthrow. Before he could fight at war he had to be prepared, thus leading to Jamarh's machine once he was informed of this he funded Jamarh's operation through the Cuban economy.

A guard activated the system and the island revealed a launcher with two torpedoes set to the targeted ship. Jamarh waited for a second for the ship to start to lose full power Juarez looked at him again. Apparently Jamarh's little device really revolutionized his form of war.

Jamarh stared at the sunken warship the shouted "FIRE!" two WXL-5 were fired into the sea destined to reach their target.

The crew of the Mantis couldn't escape and they couldn't send an SOS. Base tried to contact them but no signal.

"Mantis this Base 12 can you hear me?!" The operator asked.

"Mantis this base 12 can you hear me?!" He repeated still no response. Back on the island the torpedoes where at close range to the warship still floating, the crew was bruised due to the ships halt. Some had cuts, others had wounds. The captain gained consciousness and ordered his crew to put out an SOS but the problem was the ship had no power and the computers were crashed.

The crew had to evacuate the ship; the captain passed the message down to the crew. They followed each other to the escape hatch. Attached with the life vests to help them move towards the leaking ship

"How tight is the hatch?" The captain asked one of the men.

"It's secured sir" he said forcing the tight hatch.

"KEEP TRYING" He shouted. They had to evacuate the ship before it fully reaches the bottom.

The other crewmen held on to the rail of the ship as it kept sinking down.

"Detach the life raft" He told another crewman, he followed his orders as the life rafts were inflated most of the crew got on it, others tried to release the hatches. As they succeeded in opening it, the first raft came out. At that moment they saw the two torpedoes heading their way.

They alerted the crew but it was too late the scream of one of the crewmen signaled the others as the two torpedoes exploded into the ship causing a huge explosion. A splash of water covered the sea again. Base 12 saw the two missiles on the radar and saw the cursor of the warship disappear. They tried to communicate with the ship but no signal. Programmers try to contact the ship but still no response something bad had happened to the ship; worse, the crew were dead. The explosion wiped out everything, as the ship was severed and sank to its watery grave.

The operators fell silent in grief and remorse.

What happened? Everything once going perfect they checked their status again no signal.

The two torpedoes were detected to be WXL-5, Russian warheads but why would they want to attack?

This was a crisis, they contact the Navy base to inform them of the tragedy. Once they were informed they tried to contact the Mantis in any hope of survivors but even so how would they respond back?

"Mantis, this is base 12 can you read me?!" An operator asked. He repeated himself but no response, they were declared dead. One of the operators showed him the image and speed of the torpedoes they deciphered the code of that type of torpedoes.

"Call Washington" The commander said "We have a situation."

Back on the island Jamarh didn't need his binoculars to see the explosion it was so big that it couldn't be missed.

"Well Governor, I can see you've gotten your moneys worth"

"Incredible!" said a mouth open Juarez "With something like this I can destroy a whole nation"

"So are we in business?" Jamarh asked.

"Oh yes" Juarez said feeling eager "However you know I cannot be linked with this?"

"I'm aware Governor as long as you keep local authorities from being suspicious about anything here."

"Don't worry there's a restriction for anyone to be on this island without a legal rights." He said calmly "Not even U.S. authority has any rights."

"Good, Well this demonstration is over I suggest you get back to your politics before people get curious about what you do with your spare time."

Juarez agreed and was escorted to his helicopter.

"Soon everything will be in place." Jamarh said feeling confident in his new project. . .

A new Breed of Danger...


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

On an island in the South Pacific near Chile an unknown boat running on a silent motor, was near by an island.

Isle of death had a reputation of being a cursed island. It was uncharted on the map because it was a small island near Chile; anyone who inhabits that island tend to disappear.

This Island was titled "The Island of Death" because of rumors said that it was inhabited by ghosts of the damned this mostly scared tourists from visiting this Island. However these stories made villagers scared to suspect any illegal acts going on there. Mercenaries roamed the island involved in corrupt businesses like shipments of weapons through Costa Rica establishing an invisible fort for them.

The Fort was controlled by a French arms dealer named, Jacques Klaus. Klaus had been wanted by British Intelligence for five months. Thus forcing him to seek shelter on this Island.

The NSA and MI6 are working together to track him down. NSA network operatives traced him to this location where three enforcers, two from SNIPER and one from MI6 an observer, were on a watch. SNIPER stands for Special Network Intelligence Paramilitary Espionage and Recon, it was established in the mid-90s to prevent future terrorist attack in America and the world joining alliances with foreign agencies to prevent wars.

SNIPER has three main goals, which are:

1. To prevent terrorism

2. To protect the country

3. To eliminate any threats against the country no matter the risks.

The chief of security of SNIPER program is Frank Conners, a former head of defense chief. He was chosen for this program because of his knowledge in military strategic. He is no longer in battle because of retirement but he still keeps his military

knowledge of war in his mind in case of a situation.

SNIPER have five levels of security which are:

Informant

Operative

Enforcer

Reconnaissance

S I A (Special Intelligence Agency).

These levels give them access to any government official or CIA agent in the White house but are still under the FBI and CIA surveillance.

The two agents were sent to take care of Klaus' threat.

A boat carrying them came close to that island, no coincidence that island was there target.

Loaded with scuba gears, a wetsuit, a flood lamp, and two MPK5's they were going after Klaus.

The mission was led by MI6 agent, Thomas Foley the two other SNIPER agents were, Lincoln Forbes and Nathaniel Xavier.

These two agents were level 3 agents, Enforcers they had authority by the FBI only SIA had authority from the Head of security.

Nathaniel is one of the recognized assassin, a former mercenary for a group known as the Blood PACK: (Professional Acclaimed Covert Killers) captured during one of his missions he was sentenced for numerous assassinations but he was seen as an

advantage by the NSA as a member of their project task force thus bringing him to the SNIPER.

Nate's origin is unknown to the force and himself. His memory is only of Japan which he was drifted to as a child. He made friends and foes, as he traveled back to the USA to look for answers to his pasts studying the art of stealth and deception. Skilled and deadly he investigates knowing it might be important. Lincoln met Nate while training in the task force but Nate joined reluctantly but once he got their trust he was accepted into the force. Nate is an expert in any weaponry, guns, blades and traditional. Lincoln is an ex-navy soldier whose skilled in using a sniper riffle along with Nate.

Nate is known as 'the Falcon' because of his method of combat and the tattoo on his chest displaying a Falcon. He was given that tattoo in Japan after completing his training in martial arts it represents skill and cunningness.

Right now their target was on that island and they had to take him down immediately

"Alright boys, you know your orders right?" Thomas asked manning the boat, it was foggy so if there were watchers they wouldn't be detected Thomas' job was to drop them off and they take down their target but they were also to retrieve the weaponry which was being smuggled.

"We know how Connor feels about damaged property" Said Lincoln. "So relax, we'll get it."

"Yeah just make sure that copter reaches our location got it?" said Nate

"Done deal, I just want to get back to England." said Thomas.

"Why the hell are you complaining?" Nate said "You're the driver we're going in to get our ass killed"

"True, but I'm to make sure you get on the island and don't forget to signal me when it's clear"

"Got it" Link said getting himself geared up.

Thomas checked his watch; they had two hours to complete this mission.

"Alright boys its 1:15 we have two hours to complete this mission."

"Better make this fast" Nate said.

"Oh yeah, Rachel is going to kill you" said Lincoln

"Don't remind me Linc" Nate said knowing he has a date and thought he could pull this one fast.

"What are you going to tell her this time?"

"Can we focus on the mission people?" He said.

"Well kids this is where you drop off." Said Thomas

"Good luck". As they put on their water goggles

and strapped themselves with their MPK-5 and harpoon guns as they dove into the sea.

They swarm their way onto the island where a watch tower was on the edge of the island that's where the harpoon gun came in. A watch man was on guard. they had to be discreet in case of villagers approaching the island but the fog covered Nate's emergence as he fired a harpoon to the guard, a scream emerged from the victim but apparently no one heard it. Lincoln climbed the tower, dropped the body on the sandy ground and used the search light to signal Thomas to leave, he got the message and left.

Nate dropped his harpoon gun and revealed his MPK-5 taking off his goggles their wetsuit was skin dark so that anyone who saw them in the dark would think they were sharks he unlocked the safety catch on his gun along with Lincoln

"You ready Link?" asked Nate

"Always" He responded. As they reached the forest, they discovered the base loaded with military artilleries, a weapons booth, a training zone and a facility, there were tanks and a computer room. They were set for an assault while loading the weapons towards the island.

"I guess getting in was the easy part" said Nate

"Yeah, but getting out alive, is the hardest"

"Hardest?" Nate said sarcastically

"Got a better word"

"No, but I've got an idea" Nate said "We split up, you take the east side and I'll take the right"

"Great plan" Link said dryly

"Better than nothing"

"Yeah, well it was nice knowing you" Lincoln said

"Same here" Nate said smiling. As they gestured good luck. They crouched towards their destinations they moved silent and undetectable.

Nate got to the weapons facility. Two guards were on duty, he hid behind one of the barracks to think of what's his next move is,

But he was spotted by a guard passing by and came behind Nate. Not knowing of his situation Nate felt the hollow tip of a riffle, he knew he was in trouble.

"Don't move" the guard said while Nate was in squatting position, he put his hands up.

"Get up slowly!" He ordered as Nate complied. He checked him for weapons, _this was to be a silent kill but if he had to alert the other guards in front of him so be it. _Nate elbowed the guard in the face snatched the riffle and pressured the it to his neck until he snapped it. The two guards heard the struggle and ran to investigate. Nate searched the body for anything, he found a combat knife and a pistol. As one of the guards shouted:

"FREEZE!"Nate picked up the combat knife and tossed it towards the guard's chest as he fired.

Nate dove down raising his pistol to the other guard before he ran off to sound the alarm shooting him four times to make sure he was dead. No one heard the noise.

Nate dragged the bodies and lined them up and took their clips, one of the guards' uniform an access card to the facility and a torch.

As he reached the security scan, he swiped the card through the scanner and got cleared.

Meanwhile Lincoln was in the training field trying to find his target there were a lot of soldiers marching about and cleaning tanks. Lincoln thought he might need a ride to their destination so he sneaked towards the barricade a guard was having a smoke he decided to take advantage of his situation. As he smoked his cigarette he didn't notice Lincoln come behind him and knocked him unconscious with his pistol. He dragged him away from his position and dumped him on the corner taking his weapon.

"Don't you know smoking kills" Lincoln said to an unconscious guard.

As he was about to choose a tank a guard spotted him and attempted to sound the alarm, Linc shot him in the leg the guard fell to the ground but started firing at Linc, they sprayed bullets at each other until three of Lincoln's bullet hit the guard that was when a guard close to the alarm sounded it.

"Shit!" Lincoln whispered "Nate is not going to like this" As he got into one of the tanks, some men approached him. He rotated the cannon towards the approaching guards. With the heavy metallic cannon the guards were aching in pain. He tried to figure out the controls to the tank he learned how to move it forward and turn that was good enough as he drove the tank.

Nate was still in the facility room, the place was loaded with weapons which were prohibited in the US weapons for war he decided to load up on some of them.

He picked up the semi-cannon, a grenade launcher and a sub-machine gun. He held the flak cannon in his left and strapped himself with the sub-machine and held the grenade launcher in his right. He found a computer which had details of the weapons he sent it to his computer. Just then he heard the alarm go off he knew it was Lincoln's fault.

"Linc!!!" he whispered he knew he had to get out of there fast, but it was too late. Soldiers were already approaching his area, he took his flak cannon, and set himself to lock and load.

As the guards barged in Nate didn't waste time, the minute he saw their faces he pulled the trigger and wasted them as they approached but they were also firing at him so he had to hide behind the computer desk to reload the gun.

"Give it up whoever you are" A man shouted "you're outnumbered".

He was right, there was no way he could pull this off and they would have brought more reinforcement and no sign of Linc he was trapped, but he had a grenade launcher, he had to keep a distance from the blast he moved back as he fired a grenade to their mist. They cleared the area, but they couldn't escape the blast, the heat almost hit Nate but the desk with the broken computer saved him. More soldiers came in and that's when Nate drew the two guns he had stolen and fired double shots until he ran out of clips two guards shot him in the right arm that one gun dropped, the other gun ran out of clips he was lucky that Klaus

wanted his assailant alive. They took away his guns and dragged him outside where a furious Klaus awaited.

Klaus looked at the face of his "killer" furious at the amount of bodies left in front of the facility.

"I can't believe this " He shouted to his men "You mean to tell me that just one man committed these atrocities?" One? that means they haven't found Linc yet either they were slow or he's well hidden thought Xavier.

Klaus brought out a gun and directed it at Nate.

"Who do you work for?" He asked "Are you CIA, FBI?"

"Go to hell" he said. Feeling outraged he pistol whipped Nate on his left side and asked him again. This time Nate responded "I'm NSA but it won't matter, because my friend is right behind you. As Klaus turned to look he saw a tank directed to all of them they were stunned. Lincoln was in the tank.

"Cheers" Nate said looking at Lincoln handling the tank. Nate took he advantage and took Klaus gun and directed it at his head.

"Drop your guns or your leader won't be looking pretty" said Nate.

"Do it!" shouted a frightened Klaus they did as they did as they

were told and kicked it towards him. Nate threw Klaus to them but he didn't forget why he was there. He shot Klaus at his back, and made a run into the tank "Let's go" roared Nate as Link turned the tank right they had to get to their pick-up location as they were fired at by soldiers.

Kraus last words were: "Kill them…Kill them both" as an army

entered their jeeps and tanks charged towards their direction.

Inside the tank they knew they would be followed so Nate

brought out a grenade launcher.

"Let's see what this can do" He shouted opening the hood of the tank, there where five tanks aiming at his head. Nate fired a grenade at a tree it caught on fire and crashed on one of the tank

"Yeah!" He shouted aggressively "Are we there yet?"

"Almost a few miles left"

"Better make it fast we've got company" He reminded him

"I thought you destroyed the tanks?"

"This time I will, this bomb can clear this whole island including us if we don't get out soon"

"Great" Nate said dryly he then had an idea but he had to pull it off fast.

"Can this tank move a little further?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just do it!!!" He shouted he brought out one of the guns, this was an ASMK riffle. Instead of firing at the tanks he hit the trees making them crash in front of the tanks.

The men got out of their tanks and chased after them on foot.

"Nice one" Link said "There it is!" he gestured north.

"Perfect" Nate said. They left the tank and ran on foot. The soldiers where firing at them. Nate got hit by a bullet he almost went down but Link supported him a few more miles and they were there the copter was propelling as Link pushed Nate inside he entered too. As the helicopter emerged Link brought out the bomb.

"Waste them" Nate said breathing hard he was okay but he was bleeding from his right arm as he dropped it the island exploded.

"Mission completed buddy" Link said looking down on the destroyed island, the Island of death…

Miami Beach, where the sun always shined but now it was past midnight and after dark, an attractive woman impatiently awaits her date on the balcony. She had dark raven hair and a body to match her beauty, a bottle of wine opened and sipped her beautiful dark eyes were covered with fatigue and anger her red dress starting to wrinkle she felt another date was wasted by Nate. She checked her watch it was now 4:15 this was the third time Nate stood her up, she wanted tonight to be a special night because it was their last night together she was a secretary of a business in West Miami which dealt with business enterprises. She checked her watch again it was 4:35 she gave up on him showing up now. As she was about to release her grip from the rail, Nate came up behind her and massaged her wrists.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late" He said in a suave tone "I got held up at work, but now I'm here to start on with the program" he said snuggling his head on her neck she was so upset with Nate that she pushed him aside.

"You arrogant jerk." She shouted as she marched towards the door.

"Rachel wait, I'm sorry, I can explain. . . ."

"No need to, this isn't your first time"

"Work kept me busy; I tried to make excuses. . ."

"I've heard it all before" she stopped and turned to him

"You never did tell me what you do for work" she said suspiciously

Before Nate could respond the bullet mark affected him that he felt some pain.

"Nate?!" she reacted by supporting his arm "That's not funny" she worried

"I just had a nasty bruise" he lied.

"Let me check it" she said assisting him to the bed. As she rolled up the left arm sleeve he revealed two roses taped to his arm.

"Surprise" he smiled. She was relieved that he wasn't hurt but upset at his little "joke", that she slapped him on his wounded arm.

"Ouch" he reacted hiding the pain.

"You scared me you idiot" She said a little embarrassed. He released the two roses and caressed her skin with it playfully.

"I'm a travel agent Rachel and business can be a pain" he said as he wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her neck. She tried to release herself from his grip but Nate was strong.

"I'm sorry about tonight; I have been a "jerk". He said "But let's not end the night like this huh?"

When he kissed her neck, he hit her soothing spot

Which gave her ecstasy?

"Oh god Nate I…I hate you" she moaned, and then she turned to him with this desire, grooming his dark brown hair "Apology accepted" she whispered as she kissed him tight.

"I guess you don't have to leave now" he said teasingly.

"Shut up" she whispered dropping her purse to the floor as they made love.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Nate was in Washington where SNIPER was based in order to keep close to the Federal agencies in case of any government issues. After his recent mission he was ordered to report back to base for debriefing. He was at the passenger's pick-up section of the airport waiting for his company ride.

Nate wasn't current with events happening in the country due to his current mission. As he sat down waiting, he saw a man with a newspaper he noticed the title writing boldly: _Is Russia after WW**III**_?

Nate looked at the title curiously, Russia causing war? He didn't have any facts just a title he needed to know more.

"Excuse me" Nate said "Do you know where I can buy today's newspaper?"

"Oh sure, there's a vendor over there" the man said directing him.

"Thanks" Nate said as he followed the man's direction. He bought a copy of that newspaper. He didn't have time to read it because a chauffeur signaled for him. In know time, Nate knew it was his driver.

"Nathaniel Xavier?" the chauffeur asked

"Yeah that's me, SNIPER base?"

"Yes sir, my name is Lance Ridley" he said as he shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you I only have one bag" he said opening the door for him.

Nate read the article which stated a possible Russian threat dealing with military warheads.

The navy's new warship the "Mantis" was sunken by two WXL-5 missiles during training practice no one survived the tragedy, the WXL-5 missiles were owned by Russia's military unit. Russia denies any claims of attempting an attack but is still under US investigations

"Is everything alright sir?" Lance asked

"I'm fine, when did this all happen?" He asked

"Three weeks ago"

"So why is it being released now?"

"The government wanted to keep it on a low profile until they can come to a decision on what happened"

"Thanks for the info"

"No problem". Lance said "We're almost there now"

"Great at least I can rest a little" Nate said taking a nap. It took about ten minutes to reach the gates of S.N.I head quarters.

He got clearance from security to park in H Q's parking lot. He didn't need to wake Nate; he already realized they were there.

"I wish I slept on the plane." He said wiping his face

"Well thanks it was nice meeting you"

"Same here sir" Lance said. Nate took his duffel bag to the elevator in the parking lot until he reached second floor that's when the locker room was to dispatch his bag, he took out some things, like his passport, identification card and his pistol before heading to the third floor

On the third floor, he was in the debriefing room where decrypting agents were on duty one of the agents was deciphering a message from the Pentagon.

Stacey was a decipher agent in SNIPER, she translated codes for the field agents like Nate.

She was also a hacker who could access information from other government agencies.

She was from California with her blonde hair and attractive complexion; her glasses didn't make it hard to reveal it.

The first person she met as a newbie was Nate they became intimate for a while but are still "friends".

He approached her silently and watched her decipher the information his skill was silence in battle not to alert your target when close.

He looked at her desk and saw an old picture of them together, he found touching.

"Still remember that day" he said to her.

"Mr. Xavier are you spying on me?" she said

smiling at him.

"I don't see that as a crime" he said rubbing her shoulders

"Well Connors needs to debrief you now honey"

"I've got time to kill"

"Get going Nathan Xavier" she said

"It was nice seeing you too" as he left he went into the debriefing room where Connors, Forbes and Head of security awaited to discuss.

Lincoln checked his watch to see if he was late it was 10:15am

"Welcome Nate, I've been expecting you" said Connors

"Same here" said Lincoln as he went to shake his hands

"Good to be back" he said

"I take it you've read the news, so you know what this meeting is about?"

"Yes sir I've been informed, Lance told me about it"

"He's a good man; I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all sir."

"This is head of security, Charles Blake" introducing the man.

"Pleasure to meet you" Nate said shaking his hand.

"Gentlemen, we have business to settle with." He said as the four of them sat.

They discussed about the situation about the attack.

"We know they were Russian missiles sir but they wouldn't attack like this they can't afford another war" said Connors

"And they couldn't have known about the Mantis this soon, it was covert." Lincoln added

"Try telling it to the secretary of defense" Blake said "We are as baffled as anyone else"

"The Russians said those missiles were stolen a year ago by the Americans." Nate said

"That's crazy who would want to set us up?"

"All we know is someone knew that the Mantis was set for training that night and knew its exact time to destroy it."

"Whoever did would have been close to its location"

"Are you saying someone wanted it to look like an attack?"

"Yes but the question is who is behind it and why" Nate said "Our only lead is in Cuba"

"You might have something Nate but it's under Martial law thanks to Juarez" said Blake

"He won't give you access especially for an investigation"

"Then we get access from someone who can" Nate said.

"We have a man there, he's in Guantanamo bay there's a police precinct which can get you in."

"So who is he?" Nate asked

"His name is Manuel Guadalupe he is the head of security in that location" Connors said

"Can we trust him?" Blake asked trying to feel secured with this assignment.

"Yes sir we can" said Connors relieving the head of security.

"So who do we send for this operation?" Lincoln asked.

"Nate is our candidate" said Connors "You'll meet Guadalupe at Guantanamo bay, we'll inform him about your arrival"

"How would I recognize him?" he asked

"You will receive his dossier before leaving tonight"

He said "But remember he is also head of security so you'll have to gain his trust"

"How do I do that?"

"Give him this code: special alliance"

"Yes sir" he said as him and Lincoln left the conference room.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get to the bottom of this soon." Said Connors

"I hope so Connors" said Blake "I really hope so"

Back in Cuba, Jamarh was in his office, dealing with some of his clients which were notorious gun-runners from other parts of the world if he could keep the countries distracted they will align their resources with his for higher economy.

Jamarh had three clients which were wanted by their own countries, dead or alive.

From Brazil, Caesar Perez was wanted for illegal smuggling to the U.S and extortion, Ling Jon Wu a military weapons smuggler from North Korea and Jean Pierre Lebeau wanted for selling secrets to enemies and terror attacks in Paris.

The plan was to meet Jamarh in Cuba to start their business by next week.

Jamarh was to throw a party for his three years accomplishment in Cuba, he also had a business that was legal he owned a heavy machinery factories to give him a low profile.

"So is the agreement set or not gentlemen?"

"We are still concerned Jamarh, what about local authority?" Ling Jon asked

"Yes supposing local authorities start to question your activities?" asked Caesar.

"There is no threat, while the U.S and Russia are still questioning what went wrong we could have smuggled 50 loads of weapons without any interference"

"How about this martial law in Cuba"

"As long as the governor is in charge we will be able to disguise our business as legitimate"

"Very clever, but supposing there is a flaw in this operation?"

"U.S authorities are prohibited to be in Cuba making it safe for us to move further in this."

"Then we shall meet as planned" said Lebeau

"Till then" said Caesar as they switched of their transmitters.

Jamarh looked outside of his office windows everyone was about their business until seven that was their curfew thanks to Juarez, if anyone was out after that, soldiers would not hesitate to shoot.

Jamarh started his business eight years ago after being declared dead it was the best cover-up to continue working on his project.

His company's name was the 'Alliance', it was a factory that dealt with heavy machinery and generator systems, that's when he decided to create the perfect weapon, what if he could access military computers, missiles and weaponry he could have the world in his hands for the perfect price leading to the creation of Deadlock . The device was like the size of a desktop computer once he had access to any military program, he could log in to any base and hi-jack the program. His factory gave people jobs as workers and his guards.

Jamarh had a mansion in Manzanillo, but his company was based in Holguin's city area. His mansion was surrounded by tropical beauty; he had servants running the place. They were unaware of Jamarh's deceit but he gave them jobs in order for them to feed their family. Jamarh was not married but he always found pleasure with escorts but one of his female servants he found much desire for, her name was Maria, a beautiful young woman with raven hair, she lived in Bayamon in a small village. She was hired to clean Jamarh's bedroom to feed her family, however he found more use for her.

Whenever she was sent to clean his room, he will always trap her any chance he gets and takes opportunity of her vulnerability even though she's reluctant.

Jamarh looked outside his window office he saw the people about minding there own business doing what they had to do before there curfew was time most people were buyers and sellers. Feeling relaxed he took out a Cuban cigar and lit it. _The plan must not fail_.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jamarh had a mansion in Manzanillo, but his company was based in Holguin's city area. His mansion was surrounded by tropical beauty; he had servants running the place. They were unaware of Jamarh's deceit but he gave them jobs in order for them to feed their family. Jamarh was not married but he always found pleasure with escorts but one of his female servants he found much desire for, her name was Maria, a beautiful young woman with raven hair, she lived in Bayamon in a small village. She was hired to clean Jamarh's bedroom to feed her family, however he found more use for her.

Whenever she was sent to clean his room, he will always trap her any chance he gets and takes opportunity of her vulnerability even though she's reluctant.

Jamarh looked outside his window office he saw the people about minding there own business doing what they had to do before there curfew was time most people were buyers and sellers.

Feeling relaxed he took out a Cuban cigar and lit it.

He worked hard on this plan for it not to fail.

It was 5:50 curfew doesn't begin until 8:00 in the night so he decided to leave so that the people could go home soon because of the Martial law enactment.

He didn't have a car but instead he had a private helicopter on top of his building.

The helicopter flew three miles to his mansion where his servants were finishing their duties there was a little village which was just half a mile to his home. As the copter landed on the landing pad, he was greeted by his butler Hector.

"Welcome sir, how was your day?"

"Fine, fine" he said. "Is everything almost set?"

"Yes sir, the party will be ready for next week Friday"

Hector said.

"Excellent, by the way is Mariah still cleaning?"

He asked.

"She's almost done sir"

"I see, don't worry about taking my luggage in" he said, Jamarh had some wicked intentions with her that he decided to go to his room now.

Inside his mansion, he had a swimming pool to fill

a sitting room, three recreational rooms, a six men restroom, a ball room and his master bedroom for two and a lobby where he stores his files

Mariah, who was in Jamarh's bedroom, was laying his bed, the perfect distraction for her not to notice his presence. As she tucked the corner's of his bed,

He came up behind her rubbing her shoulders.

At first she was scared but she calmed down, a bit.

"S-Senor Jamarh" she said in a startled voice "I did not expect you at this time."

"I know" he said kissing her right shoulder sensuously. "I just thought I'd surprise you"

"I'm very flattered . . . but I have to leave soon"

She said trying to find an excuse to avoid him, she knew he was a dangerous even though she was being paid very well, she was thought by her mother that rich men like Jamarh earned their money by blood and she wanted no part of it.

"You still have time" He said.

"Senor I have to go right now . . . ?" Before she could demand he attacked her with his tongue in her mouth.

She tried to release herself from his grip but Jamarh over powered her, leaving her no chance to escape him.

Later that night, Mariah was on his bed covering her body with the duvet trying not to expose any part of her body to an exhausted Jamarh, she had a perfect figure not to mention the body of a dancer to complete her physique. Mariah laid on the bed with deep regrets, she let him get the best of her but what could she have done, Jamarh was a dangerous man and anything he wants he gets no matter the cost.

Mariah never went to school she was taught how to speak English by her mother when she was 10 and was taught to understand the way of life, that is: No one is who they are on the inside but just a ruse.Jamarh was a ruse to her but she needed to accept it in order to support her family, Her father, was killed by an industrialist like Jamarh because he refused to sell him his only land to feed Mariah, his wife and grandson. (Maria married a hunter who was killed when fighting for her village and was pregnant.) When she found out she disguised herself as one of the man's maidens taking opportunity of his vulnerability by stabbing him with her father's carving knife. No one could identify his killer but once that happened the land was sold not to her but to her current master.

She worked for him for four years, she was now twenty. Hector is her father figure he helped her family through their dark period Mariah's son Sanchez was 10 now and considers Hector as his father. Jamarh was no different from the man she killed but only in ideas, Jamarh was far more dangerous she saw it in his eyes, even if she did kill him she would risk her family's life and she didn't want that to happen to them or she would kill herself, she knew the dangers with Jamarh's death, murder! No one could do anything she wasn't a rich person she couldn't get protection the other man she was lucky to get that chance to kill him.

Jamarh feeling satisfied with her performance, caressed her body for pleasure, she kept her anger within. She wanted to get away from him so bad she reminded him about going.

"Senor I have to go now" she said in a soft demanding tone.

"Fine, I'm done with you for now" He said as he reached his dresser and brought out fifty dollars as she gave her, she got off from his bed and picked up her roughened clothes from the floor she put on her skirt and her blouse but didn't button it.

She stared at the tired tyrant, she looked for any knife around to stab him but she decided to let him be.

As she left the mansion, she cursed him by calling him a "bastard" then she covered her face in shame. She felt like she had failed her father, the type of monster that murdered her father is the one she is working for, an old sadistic bleak man. She swore that one day she will get her vengeance on him but for now she had to stay careful before attempting anything on him.

In the meantime, Nate was getting ready to fly to Cuba. He needed to take a couple of things for the mission, his identification card, his alternate identification card, every Sniper agents needed another identification in case of any emergency they need their ID card to protect them. Nate's codename was: 'Jeremiah Carters' his description a 41 year old Caucasian male with a stock in Cuba, facial description was, light blonde hair, grey eyes and a rugged face. This was only in need when a mission goes wrong.

Guadalupe was informed about this process. Nate's first objective was to investigate the crash of the "Mantis" then once that was done find out whom and why.

However the CIA had an agent implanted in Cuba. But NSA had no identification of this agent therefore Nate had to find this mystery agent before his deadline or else the president will declare war on Russia, even though they were investigating this crisis.

Nate had an arsenal of weapons for this mission but it was to be shifted to his location. At the airport, Nate was set to depart from Washington he had everything set, his flight, his arrival, his identification card and his accommodation set his arsenal was to be picked up from a secret facility in Guantanamo bey, he also had to carry some recommended weapons like his

G-48, and some ninjitsu weapons just in case of anything. Mr Carters passport was set and cleared. He was to take a private sea plane set for Guantanamo Bey his pilot was an ex-combat fighter named David Pierce in case he got into problems in the mission. Nate's first mission was to get into Cuba without interference from security agents unaware of this.

Lincoln escorted Nate to the airplane to make sure he got there in one piece.

"Alright Nate you know what to do once you're there right?"

"Yes Linc I was at the debriefing" Nate said feeling ridiculous over the protocol Lincoln was given him.

"Just making sure you don't get this screwed up"

"Relax, I know the procedure so don't worry "mum"

He mocked.

"Just get your ass in there soldier" Lincoln said pushing him to the escalator . As Nate went on the escalator Lincoln said "Good luck Soldier" he said as Nate turned round to salute him, Lincoln returned the gesture.

As Nate got onto the plane, he met Pierce at the control he was set to pilot.

"Mr Xavier ?" he asked.

"Mr Pierce" he responded

"Pleasure to meet you, I've been briefed about this mission sir"

"So you know this is a covert mission right?" he asked

"Yes sir" he said.

"Well let's not waste anymore time" Nate said

as he seated himself down.

Pierce started the engine asked for clearance from the airport base and was set to take off.

Nate relaxed on the chair not knowing he'll fall into a flash back.

He remembered when he drifted from a shipwreck

Russia to Japan he remembered how and why.

His parents were involved in a mission in Russia his father was a CIA agent his mother was just a woman who got involved into the web of espionage and fell in love with him. Born in Florida Nate had no idea of his father's job until he was eleven he didn't understand until he realized that it involved killing and having enemies to threaten his family he didn't see the murder of his parents but he felt the pain of the people he loved disappear in his life and there was nothing he could do but run away from the danger, the nightmare haunted him until he drifted into Japan where his life changed he learned to overcome fear, he fell in love with an oriental girl at the age of 18 made friends and an enemy, learned how to fight and was honored by his master .

He soon learned not to show mercy to anyone standing in his way.

Before Nate left Japan his master printed a tattoo on his chest it was the image of a dark falcon, it represented strength, courage, and skill, he also learned how to use weapons of any kind thus making him a threat to his competitions.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The plane landed at Guantanamo bey where an officer and two of his guards awaited his arrival. The man had thinning hair in his middle 40s, a soldier's stature with dark brown eyes carrying a pistol while the other two men carried riffles. Guadalupe was a by the book officer, he assisted federal agents in any situation, this was no difference.

Guadalupe knew who he was meeting but, due to threats and attacks in the world no one could take any chances. As Nate got down he told Pierce to report back to base that he's arrived. Nate was welcomed with two guards stopping him to be searched.

"Special Alliance" Nate said "That's the code right?"

"I'm aware Mr Xavier" He said "It's a procedure".

As he finished checking him they checked his bag, they saw some clothes, a book and a communicator.

The book was titled "The perfect shot" but it was hollow as Guadalupe checked inside it revealed a G-17 pistol a recommended weapon in the SNIPER program

"Clever as long as you use a real book cover it won't

be detected" he said as he handed it to him "But its restricted to bring arms into Cuba"

"Yes, I'm aware of it" he said

"Good to know, well welcome to Cuba" As they shook hands, and introduced his two officers.

"This is officer Louis Sanchez my informer, and officer Carlos Hernandez, my right hand man"

"They informed you about my business here?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, no one else should know about this yet"

"Understood, but it doesn't make sense about why they would want to cause a war."

"I know that's why I'm here to investigate" he said "We have a warrant right?"

"Yes we do sir"

"All that's left are some deep sea gear"

"Follow me to the facility sir".

In the middle of the afternoon , the sun reflected in the water as the boat reached the site of the sunken Mantis ship no one could have survived it. Nate looked at the tragedy, someone really wanted a war and he was going to find out why. The crash site was infested with sharks as they swarm around looking for something to devour, Nate had to be careful there were about five sharks swimming around.\ "Why are the sharks gathering there?" he asked

"They are scavenging for flesh"

"You think anyone might still be alive"

"I doubt it, they would have been dead already" he said

"I need to get down there think you can distract them?"

"Yes sir" he said as he brought out a harpoon gun and shot one of the sharks swimming around the mantis

"You better start moving, it won't take long for them to finish him off"

"Got that" he said as he armed himself with a harpoon gun and seven miniature harpoons, a wet suit, goggles an oxygen tube and an underwater camera all cutesy of SNIPER

"Be careful Xavier" Guadalupe said

"Don't worry" he said as he dove into the water making a splash.

The water was lukewarm he could handle it but the sharks he had to be careful for, he went further and deeper into the water. He almost lost consciousness thrusting further into his destination, he saw two sharks swimming around the hatch of the mantis he brought out his harpoon gun and loaded two miniature harpoons once the two sharks saw him they both charged at him. As the sharks got closer he didn't hesitate to fire the harpoons, one missed but the other got the shark on the left which gave it a distraction.

While the shark was feasting, Nate made a pass and entered the mantis. The mantis was divided into two, the missiles severed the ship's tail where the crew tried to escape he pictured their attempts it didn't make sense to him, if they saw the missiles approaching, they would have evacuated but they didn't something must have interfered with the navigator. Nate didn't have the map of the ship so he had to explore, one half of the ship was at the shark infested side, however he had to first search this half.

The first half of the ship's end was completely blocked by sand, meaning he had to go through where he came from. He was inside the control room and saw how wrecked the monitors were, he took pictures to find any clues.

He went to the communication room. The systems were cracked he took pictures he couldn't make anything out of it, he was at a dead end, could the Russian truly have attacked ? This was a tough situation, in three weeks the head of security will declare a retaliation attack on Russia and that would cause a war, this had to be resolved now.

Nate left the communication room and went to the engine room. As he reached the room, he looked around for anything, he took pictures of the sections, all systems were down and the ship was flooded with water there was nothing else to do.

Suddenly, Nate heard a loud thumping noise around him. He saw the steel fin walls of the mantis cracking, sharks were trying to break into the room, they could smell blood around there Nate looked around he found a body flowing blood, but it was too late the sharks broke in, one went for the body while the other one charged for Nate. He tried to insert three darts but the shark pushed him before he could reload, he swarm out of the room for

space, he losing the three darts there, the sharks came out of the room chasing after him, Nate took his harpoon gun and moved to the right of the sharks eye and shot a harpoon into it. The blood attracted the other shark as the two sharks fought for survival Nate escaped through the supply room.

Reaching the supplies saw another diver by the sight a female one. She had a combat knife strapped to her leg not knowing who or why she brought it out and charged at him. He dodged it and grabbed her wrist to release the knife, she dropped it to the ground and swam for it.

Nate pushed her away not to get the knife, she made a second attempt for it but Nate got to it first. She moved back and grabbed her own harpoon gun and fired a harpoon at him, it missed. She fired another one which scratched Nate's right wrist which made him drop the knife. She grabbed it the minute it was released. As she was about to stab him she saw a shark approaching. She pushed Nate away not to be stabbed, but was pushed by the shark so she would be unconscious for the kill. Nate had to save her, he took his camera and snapped a shot at the shark's right eye causing it to go crazy he offered her his hand and they swam to the launching room.

There was nowhere to go and the shark was in the other room. Nate saw the torpedo launchers they were empty.

Nate signaled the woman about it, she knew what he was thinking they opened the hatch to the missiles. She was the first to enter swimming her way out, Nate followed.

They escaped, but they saw two other sharks outside charging at them the two divers brought out there different harpoon guns and fired it at them they went down, while the two divers swarm up to the surface fast, but they were losing air gradually, she was losing more air than Nate because she had been down there longer.

Nate took her hand and replaced her breathing tube with his. Nate didn't have to worry long because they had reached the surface.

The woman reached the surface first followed by Nate.

They removed their oxygen masks to get some air fast.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked the woman trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine... what... were you doing... down there?"

"I was just looking around" he said "You were expecting someone?"

"Not really... why were you there Mr...?"

"Nate, my name is Nate Xavier, look I don't think its safe talking here."

"Agreed my boat is just over there" she directed him they both swarm to the direction.

They were inside the ship, Nate notice it wasn't a fishing ship but more like a marine ship with navigation devices.

"So what do you do miss...?"

"Nightingale, I'm an explorer Mr Xavier and you"

"I'm a diver I was looking around until the sharks just came after me, didn't expect to see anyone there"

he said looking around the room at the digital map, navigation map, a computer board.

"So tell me, what were you looking for down there?" he asked curiously.

"Just looking at the damage it was a tragedy, no one survived it"

"I know it was a slaughter," he said "How did you get in there without the sharks spotting you?"

"They were busy feasting on anything edible away from

the ship." she said feeling sorrow for the victims

"They scrapped the bodies and without hesitating, devoured them, and I. . . had to endure watching it"

she said covering her eyes picturing the nightmare she almost shed a tear but remembered who she was talking too.

"There was nothing you could have done" he said, he understood why she felt horrified those were people being killed men and women with families just to tell their loved ones would make anyone cry.

"I know but still. . ."

"Its okay, Nightingale" he said trying to calm her down.

"Jessica, my name is Jessica" she said smiling "I could have been next if you didn't show up."

Nate smiled feeling a little better.

"By the way Jessica you really know your moves for an explorer, where did you learn to attack like that?"

"I took some training a while ago, for a diver you really know how to handle yourself."

"Well I took some lessons a long time ago." he said "You wouldn't happen to have some guy clothes would you?"

He only had his draws on while he started feeling damped in his wetsuit. "I'll check what I have" she said as she also had to changed she unzipped her wetsuit and revealed the figure of a sports illustration model Nate couldn't help but admire.

She put on a tee-shirt which covered her from breast to thighs and found a shirt and shorts for Nate.

"So Jessica, have you ever thought of modeling before?" receiving the clothes from her as he looked at her wet shirt. The shirt could still reveal her skin, mostly her breasts.

"You're not the first Mr Xavier" she said in a not so surprised voice " I was offered one before but I turned it down to pursue archaeology" she said straightening her hair, she wasn't from Cuba more like from the US, with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

Changing the subject she was curious to know how Nate got here.

"So where's your boat?" she asked Nate. He didn't want to tell her where it was because he was working with the police or she might be suspicious about him.

"I was with the driver and an associate they're back at shore" knowing if he took long underwater they would send in divers to look for him "Do you mind giving me a ride back?"

At first she wasn't sure, but he did save her life so she owed him, then she saw something interesting on him as he was about put on the shirt.

"Sure. . .but wait" she said

"What's wrong?" he asked

"That tattoo" she said glancing at its image 'the falcon' caught her eyes as she caressed it. Something about it mesmerized her, the tattoo covered his torso with a blue head, red beak and black body being outlined in blue"

"Its nothing" he said, he never liked talking about it because it brought back memories of Japan some of it was love, pain and some nightmares.

"Its beautiful" she said caressing the 'falcon'.

Nate felt a little embarrassed about it.

"I really need to get back to my colleagues" Nate reminded her. She recovered from her trance and remembered her promise.

"Sure of course" she said remembering her promise to him.

She went to the control room and put the system to automatic pilot and set it to mainland as she packed her equipment Nate assisted her.

They reached the mainland in at 6:00p.m. Nate was aware of the curfew he had to get to Guadalupe before troops started patrol. People were storing up their goods, police weren't active yet so he had to be careful about his movements. Any recent foreigners around were to be held in Guantanamo bay, any resistance was to be shot they weren't taking any cautions.

"So how long have you been in Cuba?" he asked her

"It feels like years but only three years"

"Really?" he said assisting her in carrying some of her equipments. He had a thought whoever set it up would have been here for a while but she couldn't be involved, not because she was at the sight, more like she was here for a reason but what? Maybe she might have a link to this but now he had to look into the pictures he took.

"How about you ?" she asked

"Me for a while" he said trying not to get her attention that he just arrived. They reached her hummer, she was obviously a resident, which gave her access here she was more of a connection to someone here.

"Well it was nice meeting you Nate" she said pulling a strand of her blonde hair back.

"Same here Jessica" he said as he smiled. As she entered she asked if Nate needed a ride.

"Hey you need a ride Nate?" she asked that was what he needed but to where? He had to contact Guadalupe so he'll know his location.

"Sure, I have to let my friends know where I'm at"

"Hop in" she said as Nate got in. "So where to?" she asked, Nate had to find a place to contact Guadalupe.

"You know where I can make a call and rent a car?"

"Sure I'll take you there" she said as she switched gears and drove off. He was at a car rental center, it was almost closing time and once it was 8:00 they had to be closed.

Nate wasn't fluent in Spanish but there was a translator. He needed a car soon so at least he'll be able to move around. But first he called Guadalupe to let him know his whereabouts. Jessica was still with him she lived far from where she was and decided that she should stay in a hotel . Nate talked to Guadalupe on the phone to pick him up.

"Guadalupe?"

"Xavier, where have you been?"

"I hitched a ride, I'm at a car rental"

"I can't pick you up now Xavier, soldiers are on patrol you have to stay in a hotel for now, tomorrow I'll pick you up"

"Where, I have no idea where I'm at?"

"What's the name of the car center?"

"Central d'automovil "

"You're near Vinales, there is a motel near that location"

he said "Try and sneak pass officials around there and look for a motel called, the Sanctuary, Tomorrow we'll examine what you found and set your reservations"

"Understood, till then"

"Be careful senor the troops won't hesitate to shoot anyone without identification"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Don't worry I can take care of myself" he said as he hung up. The center was about to close, Jessica, had to get a place to stay for a night which gave Nate an opportunity to hitch a ride again but he needed an identification. Therefore he had to be cautious about his movements.

As they drove looking for the motel, they saw the enforcers checking point, Nate was nervous he was unarmed and accompanied with a civilian he didn't want any collateral damage.

The checking booth which consisted of three soldiers, halting them to check their ids. Jess had hers, but Nate didn't, but he pretended like he was looking for his.

"Where's your id Nate?"

"I think I forgot it back at the car rental"

"Sigh. . .Nate" she said, she knew they won't let them pass.

One of the guards came up to them demanding for their identification.

Jess showed hers, then he demanded for Nate's

"Where's your id?" he asked Nate, Nate was silent

"He just came from the hospital" she lied "It was an emergency, that he forgot his id and we were waiting for hours for the doctor to operate on it" she said looking innocent.

"Fine, you're pardoned for now" the guard said

"Gratsi" she said as the officer signaled them that they were cleared.

Nate looked at her, as she smiled like a fox

"Thanks" Nate said shocked, he didn't expect that.

"That's two you owe me Nate" she said smiling

"You're keeping count" he laughed.

They made it to the motel, where Guadalupe said he should lay low. He was analyzing the pictures he took, most of the machinery he saw were wrecked, the pictures were a dead end he couldn't make anything of them, but there had to be something in the pictures.

So far he found nothing but maybe Jessica took some pictures, but she was asleep meaning he had to check her equipments. He felt guilty about taking something of hers but he had a job to do or else his conscience won't be the only thing to worry about.

Her purse was just on the counter and she slept calmly, she must have been tired.

Nate's movement were silent no one would detect him. He opened her purse and found the film, but before he could take it he felt some movements behind him, he quickly zipped it back and went to check if she was fluttering as if she felt something wrong .

Nate went to check her as she woke up.

"Hey Jess" he said.

"Nate, you're still awake ?" she asked feeling drowsy.

"Yeah I can't sleep, did I wake you?"

"No, I guess I couldn't sleep either, after what I saw today"

"I understand" Nate said remembering the sight "You took some pictures down there ?"

"Sure why?" she asked

"Mine were duds and I just thought I'd take a look"

"Sure" she said

"Try and get some rest" he said assuring her. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

Nate continued with her purse and found the film and an identification pass to a company called the 'Alliance'

He left that aside and took a look at the pictures.

Nate examined the pictures looking for any clues, then he noticed something about them, they were pictures of the other half of the ship, the tail of the ship, she managed to get into it maybe there were clues.

He examined the pictures what he saw mostly were ashes, human ashes he felt a little sick but he had to endure it once he found those who were responsible they will surely pay.

He glanced at the pictures, then he noticed broken pieces which looked like metal shells were on the floor they looked like parts of a device but some sort of ooze surrounded it.

It was a chemical with greenish circulation around it. It a nerve gas, but the WXL-5 was a ballistic missile meaning the Russians weren't involved.

The missile was crafted but the device was different, he had to analyze the substance soon but what was it? Someone had to be working on it for a while, maybe Guadalupe would have a clue on what this was.

Nate returned back to Guantanamo bay to meet with Guadalupe they had to take care of some things like Nate's identification, he couldn't be seen as Nate in the day time so they gave him an alternate identity.

First, they changed his name for the identification to a codename he was recognized as, J.Carters they also modified his eyes from blue to green and his dark brown hair to blonde it took a while before it could be complete they had to also fix his profile as owning a company. Hotel reservations were also made for Mr Carters he was to stay at the Los Jasmine hotel where he was close to Guadalupe's officials.

"Everything is going as set Xavier" he said

"Good, we have to figure out this case soon"

"Understood, so far what have you found?"

"I found this" showing him the picture he took from

Nightingale's camera.

"Whoever is our man, he has to be involved in chemical manufacturing" Nate said, forensics were analyzing the image and tracking all chemical manufacturing company .

Nate felt dizzy as he was analyzing the picture Guadalupe noticed it.

" You okay Xavier?"

"I'm fine" he said regaining conscience.

"You shouldn't let this bother you"

"Its not stress Guadalupe, I didn't sleep that's all" he said.

Nate had been having memory lapse before he left Japan they involved his past memories he couldn't remember anything about his childhood all he knew was his parents were murdered but he couldn't recall who or why making him have delusions of his identity.

Nate Xavier was the only name he had in his mind, he wasn't sure if it was his own name but it was the only name he had.

and the only clue he had to trace his past.

_Even when he sleeps, he has nightmares about his origins, before Nate joined SNIPER he was set to find out who he was, but unfortunately he got ship wrecked again as he almost drowned. He was rescued by some Romanian fishermen who worked for a Don named Luthienos who raised him like his son and trained him how to survive. He had some tragic memories about him his only daughter who Nate befriended and fell in love with was killed during her wedding to one of Luthienos' friends son by their enemy Nate was in Madrid when the event happened. He swore vengeance for the Don and his family which he enacted._

_He left Romania to find his origins in the United States, but there was no hope and decided to don the name Nathaniel Xavier._

_He joined the army to forget about his "past" and start a new life. After the war, Nate needed money to live, his only skill was field assassination joining the organization known as the PACK (Professional Acclaimed Covert Killers) Nate was the most wanted man in the US for a killing rank of 100. His downfall also became his new life where his final target was a CIA chief of command, the mission failed when they realized it was an ambush four of the team escaped one died, Nate was captured. He spent eight days in jail until he reluctantly joined NSA's Special Network of Intelligence task-force. SNIPER._

Back at the station Nate navigated the location of the torpedoes as he followed the pattern he saw a small island seven miles from the Mantis location.

"Guadalupe look at this" he said

"What is it?!"

"Look at this co-ordinates" Nate showed him

"That's Isle de Juevo's tail, you think it has something to do with the attack?"

"I know so, think about it no plane in sight no other warships, this would be the perfect target sight"

"But its seven miles away from the Mantis"

"Exactly, Russian torpedoes are set for ten miles meaning the torpedoes were set intentionally for seven miles"

"Of course to make it look like Russians attack."

"Who owns that island?"

"Alonzo Jamarh" he said. As he said the name a silent pause

took over Nate

"Did you say Jamarh?"

"Yes sir" he said as he looked at Nate with a questionable

look.

"Tell me what you know about Jamarh ?" Nate questioned him. And like a computer stated every information known about him that was legal.

Born Alonzo Rahiem Jamarh in Costa Rica, parents deceased, moved to the United States at 27 to start a trade business for companies, designed military devices for armies and runs a legal cooperation known as the Alliance which is in Manizello owns a mansion near Bayamo and has given jobs to many Cubans.

"Is that all you know about him?"

"That's the legitimate part"

"What's the other part?"

"Wanted by U.S. agencies involved in arms dealership former counter intelligence agent and prime suspect in this U.S. naval

attack."

"And we can't touch him because. . .?"

"Jamarh has protection and his business in Cuba is legit and we need hard evidence"

"Hard evidence is not a problem"

"Why is that ?"

"Because I'm here, I can break in to the Alliance and investigate but I'll need your help"

"Just tell me what you need ?"

"An ID, a tour pass and time"

"Time?"

"Time of the tour, Ms Nightingale had an access card involved with the Alliance" he said "I saw the date but not the address."

"Do you think she might be involved?"

"I don't know but she might know something" he said feeling a little concern.

"Don't be too trust worthy Xavier" he said "Not everyone is who they seem"

"She was at that crash sight for a reason I'll find out"

"In the meantime I suggest you get a place to stay"

"I know Guadalupe, any place in mind ?"

"Yes there's a hotel in Los Jasmine, all accommodations have been arranged for you."

"Thanks" Nate said "We've got to get ready for tomorrow, think you can get a car?"

"Don't worry about that, tomorrow everything will be set."

Nate was at the hotel getting ready for the Alliance investigation he unpacked most of the things he needed:

His identification card, a pistol, and a pocket knife. No one else knew about his arrival in Cuba which was the perfect covert operation but he still had to be careful about his movements around with police roaming from 5 to 12:00pm he had to keep a low profile.

Police were around in the morning but not as much as the night and with Juarez pulling the strings.

Nate couldn't be seen by police in the daytime he had a record of being the most wanted hitman in the U.S. and other foreign countries he needed a disguise that's where his identification card came in, Guadalupe knew an i.d alternator but it was going to cost him but money wasn't a problem all he needed was the perfect face. His face was toned lighter than usual his dark brown hair was covered by a platinum blonde hair. They made his thirty year old face look more older but he got his money's worth and for the finale his eyes, he wore contacts to fully disguise himself.

Nate used his codename: Jeremiah Carters. _Carters was the last name of his division commander Eric Carters who was killed during a mission to eradicate some mercenaries_

_involved with the assassination of the former NSA- commander, Simon Pearce. Nate was with Carter when he died, he felt responsible for it, but in the end took vengeance on him._

_After the funeral Nate was promoted to task force leader for division 2 and Lincoln was commander of division 1._

Nate was set. Guadalupe was the driver, he placed an emergency device inside Nate's watch if anything went wrong, but he felt that won't be necessary. As they reached the Alliance, they saw a four level factory, the first level was machinery work, the Alliance was involved with engineering machinery the second floor was involved with designing the devices' outlook, the third floor were the offices and security section and the final floor was the storage section.

Nate couldn't take his gun inside because guards at the entrance were checking everyone who entered the factory for firearms, meaning Nate had to keep his G-48 with Guadalupe.

The plan was to investigate the Alliance for any evidence of the attack on the Mantis and inform HQ about it before raiding.

The Alliance were expecting industrialists to attend just in case any government agent attempted to interrogate the Alliance. Guadalupe waited in the car when Nate needed back up. As he reached the gate, Nate was checked for any weaponry by two guards, he was clean. he showed them some identification and he got clearance to enter.

Inside the factory he found the tour looking at heavy duty machineries and a female tour guide explaining the mechanisms of one of the devices. There were several devices in just that section that involved electrical suppliance.

"As you can see, the 'Alliance' also assist in military development which provides support in case of emergencies." she said gesturing to the machine, it was kept inside a show case cylinder "This machine can help to track down targets from a specific distance. . ."

Nate continued the tour to see other developments. As he looked at the devices he saw a woman with red hair dressed formally and wore tainted glasses, her business suit was grey.

For some reason he felt he had seen her before but couldn't remember where, he was too focused on his objective.

After she had finished explaining the device she asked for any questions, Nate had one.

"You said this machine can track down targets from a specific distance right?"

"Yes I did" she said feeling a little better that someone acknowledged her intelligence of the industry.

"Well I was just wondering how far can a target to be detected for example, seven miles?" he asked. The woman with red haired looked at him curiously, she didn't recognize him either.

"Well it depends on where the device is being launched from,

a torpedoe can be launched at a head start from the exact mark

of the setting but it also has a limit to launching to a target."

"I see" he said thinking of where the Mantis was pinpointed

during its test drive the island owned by Jamarh was the only clue they had. As the tour guide continued to show other machineries on the third floor, Nate heard a mysterious voice.

"Interesting question back there" she said as he saw where the voice came from.

"Thanks, its nice to know that I have a fan." He said

"Why are you interested in the systems' navigation detector?"she asked

"I'm just making sure that I get my money's worth, its all about monopoly" he said "Forming an Alliance with the company can help in boosting my business, after all that is the companies name."

"That is true" she said as she walked with him to join the tour.

"I'm sorry my name is, Jeremy Carters" he said offering his hand to shake.

"Natalie Wayne" she said accepting it.

"Have we met before ?" he asked curiously trying to recognize her.

"Not that I can remember" she said feeling a little odd.

"So why are you interested in this investment?"

"Military resources" she said "With this development we could be supplied with security devices in case of war" she said taking off her glasses.

"Well we should get back to the tour" he said when he looked at her he finally recognized her, _Jessica Nightingale_. He couldn't forget her features and he remembered the card he found inside her purse. What connection does she have with the Alliance? If Jessica was her real name, but whatever the reason Jamarh was involved.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Nate recovered from his thought.

"Er yes I'm fine" he said trying not to bring suspicion "Would you like to get something to drink?" he asked.

As she was about to answer she saw one of Jamarh's assistant in management heading for a room marked 'Executives only' she needed to get in there.

"I'd love to, but I have some business to do with Jamarh" she said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms 'Wayne'." He said sincerely

"You too Mr Carters" she said disappearing into the crowd.

Jamarh was here he knew that. And there was going to be some shootings occurring soon, he didn't want to cause any casualties he needed a distraction.

He joined the tour looking at different types of machinery

the crowd was too focused on the devices, they didn't see when Nightingale slipped into the executive's room.

There were surveillance cameras everywhere, he had to cause a distraction there was a man at one of the display exhibition as he was about to smoke, the tour guide told him that this was a non-smoking area, feeling pissed he defused the cigarette, which was Nate's advantage he might also have a lighter which would come in need for his plan.

He walked to the man's location where he was staring at one of the devices.

"How much do you think this would be worth?" Nate asked

"Probably about $30,000 depending on how much buyers would want it"

"Do you smoke?" He asked the man as his face lit up as he looked if the tour guide was around and brought out a cigarette and lit it for Nate.

"Don't get caught with it"

"Yeah, yeah" Nate said smoking it trying to get the tour guide's attention as she saw him she marched up towards him.

"Sir!" she said "This is a non-smoking section would you please put it out?!" she demanded.

"Fine" Nate said "Where's the trash bin?" she directed him to the trash bin at the corner.

As he passed her he said "You're kind of cute when you're angry" she was a little embarrassed but she continued the tour. Nate went to the corner to avoid the surveillance cameras around, the crowd were paying attention to the tour guide. There was a smoke alarm near his location he put the lit cigarette around it to cause the alarm to go off.

The crowd heard the banshee. They had to evacuate the building which was Nate's advantage to make it to the second level to examine the device the tour guide showed him to see if the mechanism was the same he saw in Nightingale's picture. In the meantime Jamarh was in his office when he heard the smoke detector go off, he was downloading access codes for military devices that he would link to his 'Deadlock' system. He stored it inside a disc as he rushed his way out of his office he came face to face with a Berretta hollow tip being held by Ms Nightingale.

"Don't move Jamarh !" she said focusing the gun to his face

"Nice to see you too" he said putting his hands over his head "So is this a vendetta or just following your orders?" he said in a cold tone.

"Both" she said grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him to the office wall with the gun still at his face.

She checked his jacket for any weapon she found his 45'magnum .

"Still prepared for the worse I see" she said "You're going to pay for Ross' death" she said in a severe tone.

"So kill me already, that's why you're here isn't?"

"First things first" she said "Where are the files?"

"In my shirt" he said with the pistol still in front of him

As she reached for his pocket to get the disc, Jamarh made a quick move by bashing her head with a head butt, she still held the gun but missed a shot Jamarh grabbed her wrist and twisted the gun out of her hand as she was in agony .

"So you were the one that set off the alarm?" he assumed without releasing his grip on her arm she couldn't respond

"Well don't worry about your precious Ross, you'll soon be joining him." he said as he used her gun to knock her out.

He went to his voice box to call his guards to fall back from the alarm and exterminate the intruder before he evacuated the factory thinking she might have brought a task force along.

Nate was on the second floor investigating the devices being manufactured there was an assembling table with a row of hardware being developed.

They were the same war heads Nate found in one of Nightingales pictured. Nate took one of the warheads as a sample, but one wasn't enough to stop it there all had to be destroyed. Nate kept the one he took in his pocket and took another one to put a stop to the duplication of them. There was a machine producing them at the end of the assembly line. The machine had a system control to activate it. Nate had no weapon all he had was a pen knife he used it to open the case. He found several wires, it didn't matter which one to pull they had to be stopped. He looked at the different colored wires and cut the blue wire which switched off the manufacturing and inserted the warhead device inside the system which caused it to explode.

Two guards on the way to the third level of the Alliance heard the noise and decided to investigate.

"You heard that Frank?"

"Yeah, it came from here" he said they opened the door leading to the manufacturing room

"See anything ?"

"Nope, must have been a glitch in the system" Frank said

"We better check just in case" he said

"Better make it fast Sam" he said "Jamarh wants us to eliminate the agent in his office" Frank said looking around.

Nate was listening in on their conversation. There was another

agent here, he thought and if his guess was correct that agent was in danger and needed help. He first needed to know where they were keeping her, but silence had to be his ally.

"Guess it was nothing" Sam said feeling that they've wasted time "Let's get going" as Frank left, Sam followed until he switched off the light not knowing that Nate crept behind him and took him by surprise.

"Sam?" He asked. Feeling suspicious he went back into the manufacturing room to find his friend unconscious.

Then something was wrong he felt someone behind him but there was nothing he could do because his partner's gun was aimed directly at the back of his skull.

"W-who the hell are you?" he asked in fear.

"A guy doing his job" Nate said "Better tell me where the other agent is or you might end up worst than him" he said taking the man's gun while aiming the other one.

Reluctantly the guard took him to Jamarh's office as he was ordered.

"In there" the guard said directing him to Jamarh's office

"Thank you for your cooperation" He said as he used the handle of the gun to knock him out. "Pleasant dreams" he said. He crept near the door post to listen in on what they were saying.

"Shame we have to kill her"

"Yeah, she looks better when she's silent"

"Let's get this over with" one of the guards finally said.

Nate heard them releasing the safety catch of their gun. It

was now or never, he had to move fast. He crept the door open, he saw five people so he knew who he was aiming for. He switched the lights off as he released the MPK-5 and sprayed bullets on those standing.

The five men were on the floor everywhere was silent except for the release of heat from Nate's gun he went to Jessica to check on her.

"Jess. . .Jess, come on" he said trying to wake her up

he felt her pulse, she was regaining conscience. Nate heard some noises near the door. As he checked, he saw some guards approaching, he quickly closed the door and locked it.

As he turned to Jessica, he met with a gun in her hands but reacted with his gun aiming at her.

"So this is the business you had with Jamarh?" he said stressed.

"Who the hell are you ?"

"Easy Jess, I'm not the one you're after"

"How do you know my name?" she demanded unsteadily.

"Because we've met before" Nate said .


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trying to remember, she realized who he was.

"Nate?" she said lowering her gun as he did the same

"Yeah, its me" he said "Since we're taking off our masks , would you mind telling me who you work for?"

"I'm a CIA operative, your turn" she said.

Before he could answer, some guards tried to break in.

"Now is not the time" he said pushing Jamarh's chair to the door knob to prevent them from entering. "We've got to get out of here"

"Not until I get what I want"

"What?"

"Evidence"she said.

Nate reached into his pocket and revealed the war head device showing it to her.

"So far this is all I have" he said "Its not much but it's a start" he said hearing the guards barging at the door.

"It won't be long before they get in we've got to leave now!"

"Through where?" she asked as Nate gave her an obvious look.

"You've got to be kidding, through the window?"

"Got a better idea?" he asked as he moved closer to the window.

"Not at this moment" she said moving backwards. Finger on the trigger.

"Lock and load" she said to Nate gripping the gun ready to release bullets. The minute the door opened, bullets flew out of their guns as they got most of the guards but more were still there.

"HEAD FOR THE WINDOW!" he shouted. She did so. She saw she was on the ledge of the building trying not to look down the building.

"Oh my God!" she panicked nervously gripping the side of the building. "I can't believe this" she said her heart was beating faster and faster she had to be really careful because if she slipped it would be her last.

She checked if Nate was behind her . Nate was close she felt a little relieved.

"You okay?"

"I'm on the fourth floor of a building looking down does that sound okay?" she said sarcastically

"I've got your back" he said comforting her

"What's next?" she said

"Too far down" he observed, until he spotted an open window at the corner of the building. "This way" he said directing her to the corner window. They moved slowly not to slip, until one of the guards saw them and fired a shot from the office the bullet missed, but caused Jess to slip. Nate grabbed her by the wrist using his strength to pull her up while shooting at the guard, until he shot the guard on the shoulder causing him to fall out of the window and land on the streets.

"Guadalupe won't like this" he said staring at the corpse as people gathered around looking at what was going on. They saw the two agents on a cliff hangar some people stared in astonishment at the two American agents as they held on to the slope Nightingale clung onto Nate hoping to find an solution.

"Easy Jess" he said as he held on to her tightly.

"I can't Nate" she said frightened "This wasn't my plan"

"Plans change" he said "The guards will be coming to that room in no time"

"So we're trapped?" she asked frightened at the inevitability of the situation the streets was crowded cars moving regularly, police coming to the scene trying to get clearance to enter the Alliance.

Nate had to figure a way to escape the curious people wandering what's going on up there. They couldn't go back in the building or they'll be killed, if they jump they'll be dead.

Suddenly he saw an electric pole leading to another building, he had a plan but he needed something to pull it off.

As Jess looked at Nate curiously she wandered what he was thinking. Nate was formatting his strategy his advantage was a truck full of sacks heading towards their exact location everything was perfect.

"Nate?" she asked looking at him worried

"Give me your jacket"

"Huh?"

"Just trust me" he said as she did so still clinging to his right arm. The jacket was leather making it perfect to complete his plan.

"Jess"

"Yes?" she asked feeling nervous

"Hold on" he said as he used the jacket as a grappler to glide to the middle of the road while a frightened Jess closed her eyes not to look down. As he saw the truck loaded with sacks of cement head their way, he released themselves from the jacket and landed on the back of the truck. The guards and police looked down and saw they had disappeared.

"Mr Jamarh is not going to like this."

Inside the back of the truck, the two agents regained consciousness .

"Uh. . . .Jess are you alright?" he asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Nate.

"It worked" she said regaining her voice as Nate pulled her up, they were both bruised around their arms. There was a traffic light in their front that turned red, the truck halted taking the opportunity to get off.

"Here's our stop" he said assisting her down as they moved to the side walk. They sat down the street exhausted and weak. Nate removed his mask revealing his boyish image.

"I almost forgot how you look" she said.

"Me too" he said

"You still haven't told me who you work for" she reminded him, feeling a little uneasy.

"Special Network of Intelligence, apparently we're looking for the same thing" he said.

"You said you took something from the Alliance, what was it?" she asked. Nate revealed the war head from one of the missile and gave it to her.

"Where did you find it?" she asked holding the warhead still intact.

"In one of the manufactured missiles" he said "I used it to shut down the process"

"This can be used to disarm his manufactured missiles" she said excitedly.

"That's good news right?" he asked

"Not really Jamarh had back-up copies so he could access missiles from any location"

"Shit" he stressed out "Let's see what this war head can do"

She agreed with him, as they were about to leave the block, a police car got in their way. She tried to reach for her gun but Nate gestured her not to.

"Wait Jess!" he said as an officer stepped out of the car.

"I almost had trouble tracking you two" said Guadalupe

"Sorry for the attention" he said

"You know him?" she asked feeling suspicious

"It's okay, he's with us" Nate said relieving her "He's been helping me in this case"

"Let's go, you know I can't bring any suspicion to my department" he said as they got into the police car.

"So this is our mystery lady here?" he asked

"Jess meet Guadalupe" Nate said as Jess offered a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you" she said sincerely.

"Same here" he said as he continued driving helping them avoid trouble.

Jamarh had returned to his mansion, furious at the events that took place that afternoon, there was an agent in Cuba, how could that be? Juarez was in charge of entrance to Cuba by federal agents. He decided to call him and sort this out.

Juarez was in his office looking over some documents, his secretary informed him about his incoming call.

"Mr Juarez, you have an urgent call" she said

"Thank you Brianna" he said "Juarez here"

"What the HELL, Juarez?!" shouted a furious Jamarh.

"Jamarh ?!" he shouted, then lowered his voice "You were Never to call here"

"Well we have a big problem"

"What?!" he said trying to reduce his voice.

"Apparently you didn't do your job!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A CIA agent infiltrated my industry"

"That's impossible" he said "No one has access here"

"Well someone did" He said with fire in his eyes "I was held at gunpoint in my own office"

"All precincts were ordered not to grant access to government agents" He said massaging his forehead to relieve himself from stress.

"Hold on I have another call" Jamarh said swapping calls.

"Jamarh here"

"Sir its me" said a very nervous person.

"Diego, what is it?"

"The Alliance was under attack sir" he said his voice got thinner "Some of our men are dead!"

"Was it the girl?"

"Yes sir" he said "But she wasn't alone"

"What do you mean she wasn't alone ?" he said gripping on

to his phone ready to crush it.

"There was a man who caused the alarm, police are investigating the Alliance"

"And the two agents?" he said.

"They escaped sir" When Jamarh heard it he almost blew the wall grinding his teeth, stressed out he didn't know what to do and he feared the worst.

"D-did they take anything ?!" He said his hands shaking the

phone.

"They took a warhead" Diego said scared he knew he wouldn't like the news.

Jamarh calmed down easily and released his tight grip from his cell phone.

"Never mind, that just means we further our plans". He said

"That's all distract the police from the warheads"

"Already done sir"

"Good, till then" he said switching back to Juarez "Juarez, we

have to eliminate these agents soon try and put a warrant on

their arrests to keep the police busy"

"You think they'll be able to handle it?"

"They better our plans have to be changed meet me at our

location tonight"

"Understood" he said as he hung up.

Jamarh called his company to order more security for the party knowing Nightingale she would make an attempt on him

if his guards couldn't take on her, then its time he get's his rogue assailants. He made three calls to three different places: Philadelphia, New Mexico, and Arizona.

The man in Philadelphia, was a notorious hit man wanted in Canada and part of America he was born in Canada but is based in Philadelphia where Jamarh can contact him he was a murderer in Canada his first kill was a business man involved

in foreign exchanges for the government. Jean Lucard was a

silent and trace less killer who went under the name "Silent Knight". He never spoke much but he answered only to Jamarh.

Lucard was in his room when his cell phone rang, only Jamarh calls him anytime he needs an assailant. He picked up the phone with no response he only listens and does what needs to be done.

"I need you to meet in Cuba all reservations and tickets have been made your target we'll be revealed" said Jamarh. He hung up and loaded his duffel bag with hidden weapons inside normal everyday appliances a sniper riffle inside a telescope, disassembled and his guns inside hollow books

and stashed his knife inside a suit case. Once he was at the airport he had took a charted seaplane to Cuba.

The next hit man was from Australia, he was more of a hunter than a killer but he was hired by Jamarh and killing people isn't a problem for him. He went by the nickname Gator because he killed alligators for a living taking with him a part of an alligators tooth. He was in a bar having a drink, he had no cellphone basically he lived in the bar.

Gator was having a drink when Jamarh called him.

"Gator here?" he said in a friendly tone "G'day boss"

"You know why I called don't you"

"Got a job for me?"

"Get what you need you're going to Cuba to eliminate a hindrance in my plans"

"Don't worry mate, he's as good as dead" he said as he hung up and finished his drink to get ready for his trip.

The final one was in New Mexico, he had a stature of a chain biker gang, he even dressed that way, he carried chains

with him. His chains were deadly weapons in his hand, giving him the nickname, "Chains". He wore dark overalls and dark shades, he was a shadowy person he didn't talk during his mission. He was 7ft tall, if his chains didn't work he had a Harley Davidson bike with a shotgun strapped to it. He was playing a game of pool when Jamarh called him.

He checked his pager and saw a message: meet in Cuba.

That's all was sent but "Chains" had connections so he played his last shot and left the bar.

Everything was set, Jamarh felt relaxed about this operation. These agents won't stand in his way of industrial terror just a sample of DEADLOCK would wipe out any military system leaving him unstoppable, but he was planning on selling the system to the highest bidder but there was more to that.

He felt someone was around he could feel it. Maria was listening in on his conversations she knew it would involve terror. She felt him coming her way and quickly pretended to be cleaning the cupboards desk as she looked up in the mirror she saw a frightening image of Jamarh behind her.

"Gasp Senor Jamarh" she said

"Sorry if I scared you" he said looking down at her body, she covered herself quickly not to give him any advantage.

"I was just dusting senor" she said, he didn't believe her she stood there paralyze at his stature, she wanted to escape.

"Is there something you need Senor?" she asked Jamarh

"Yes, help me take my jacket to my room" she didn't want to, knowing what happens when she enters his room.

"I have to finish cleaning sir"

"It'll still be here when you come back" he said

"Yes sir" she said as she took his jacket and went to his room

to keep it in his closet, just when she heard someone behind her Jamarh sealed the door with his hands, she felt terrified.

"Senor I have to finish cleaning" she said reaching for something to use.

"Looks clean to me" he said moving closer as she left her location trying to reach the door but Jamarh grabbed her left arm and twisted it to weaken her strength she tried to grab anything to stop him.

"Senor Jamarh please" she screamed trying to release herself

"You can't escape my dear" he said. She tried to grab the vase but instead she scratched the right side of his face leaving a mark.

"Bitch!!!" he roared as he slapped her to the ground "How dare you, I own you!!" Jamarh was aggravated as he attacked her tearing off her shirt. Just then, Hector rushed in the room.

"Sir, sir" he said releasing him from Maria

"What?" he shouted.

"Mr Juarez is here to see you" he said.

Jamarh got up from her calming down and straightened his shirt feeling uneasy about what just happened now.

"Excuse me, Hector" he said apologizing for his action.

"Are you alright Maria?" he asked calming her down she was traumatized.

"H-he wanted to. . .I-I wouldn't let him. . .he almost strangled me...oh God!" she said covering her face in terror, Hector embraced her to calm down.

"Its okay Maria" he said. _Hector had no family, his wife was killed in an attack by mercenaries. He didn't know Maria's family but felt like family feeling they've both lost a loved one, which is one thing they have in common._

"Thank you Hector" she said holding onto him, he gave her his jacket after what happened to her shirt, Jamarh wasn't himself then he didn't mean it, but he didn't know what Jamarh was, Maria could not tell him or else knowing he'll try and confront him and...

She didn't want to think of it, Hector was more than a guidance to her, she considered him a father figure, Hector didn't know much about her father's death if he did he would have understood why she resented Jamarh.

It was eight in the evening, and due to Juarez new curfew she had to be at home before eight-thirty the other servants stayed in Jamarh's mansion, but knowing Jamarh, he would do anything he can to have his way, plus her family would be worried if something happened to her.

As Jamarh entered the living room, he saw Juarez sitting calmly waiting for him.

"What happened to you ?" Juarez asked

"House help problem" he said cleaning his scratch "Why are you here?"

"Because of these so called agents" he said "If they are working for the US govt, then it won't be long before their superiors flood us out"

"They won't find us"

"How are you sure, they know who you are and it won't be long to find out I'm involved"

"Then make sure they don't leave this country alive" he said "That's why you have officials" he said as he poured himself a glass of vodka "Someone in the government knows, must be one of your officers"

"That's impossible no one knows about this operation"

"Sigh, Juarez you're a fool do you think the death of U.S. marines

won't bring out suspicions in your role?"

"Then what should I do ?" he said uneasily drinking from his glass

"Create a diversion to focus on our uninvited friends from Washington" he said giving Juarez his jacket and signaling Juarez

to leave . "The party is the bait, if they want to know my next goal

they will be here" he said as Juarez took his jacket and left the

room. Jamarh sat down on his arm chair soothing himself down.

As Maria packed her valuables, Hector knocked on her door to give her a clearance card to pass security borders.

"Are you ready Maria?" he said

"Si Hector" she said as she went to meet Hector outside as he gave her a check from Jamarh.

"Take care Maria" he said. As she was about to leave, she turned to Hector and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight" she said

"Take care child" he said as he embraced her, she went towards the gates to leave the mansion.

Unfortunately she had to return on Friday, because of the party to host Governor Juarez, he'll be focused with the guests not to harm her so that was some good news. She felt the mark on her face. This had to stop soon the pain

was too much to bare she could have killed Jamarh when she had the chance but Jamarh could have allies and his death could bring on an investigation what would her mother think she tried not let it bother her, as she saw her little brother running up to greet her she lifted him up and hugged him he was her only brother.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the events of yesterday, the Alliance was under police investigation it was 8:00pm no civilian was to be out now unless they had a permit and were working overnight, a few of Jamarh's

executives were assisting local authorities controlled by Juarez

to find clues for the attack, but the executives job was to mislead them into believing it was a terror attack giving false information to the law. Night was the perfect time for Xavier and Nightingale to investigate the Alliance. In order to blend with the Night the wore

dark stealth like suits. Their suits also were equipped with weapons.

Guadalupe ordered the two not to harm any police officials, which was because they were just doing their jobs not knowing what Juarez was up to. Their weapons were a G-48 which was a recommended pistol for any US govt authority. Nate also had a ninja attack sword, Nate was a very skilled swordsman and deadly in his skill, Jess carried a stun gun which was recommended by CIA, part of their weapons was also teargas as they were also equipped with gas masks and torch lights. Whatever Jamarh was up to, was linked with the attack of the Mantis.

The two agents were dropped by one of Guadalupe's officers in order not to jeopardize his involvement with this case.

Security were guarding the entrance these were Jamarh's guards

and they couldn't alert any police or guards outside so they had to be quiet .

"You ready Jessica?"

"As long as we don't have to escape through a window again" she teased.

"Well anything can happen" he said, they were at a corner near the

entrance of the building, they had to knock out the guards. Teargas would knock them out temporary but the effect was not enough to stop them from activating the alarm, they could use a dart gun but they could miss the other guard causing an alarm,

Or they could take the guards by surprise but the gun shots could signal the police, one way or another their mission will not be finished unless they get into that building.

The guards were speaking in Latin talking about staying with the police snooping around. Just then the guards heard some noises around the corner, one of them thought to investigate while the other stayed at his position. Before he checked the corner, he was pulled in by Nate while Jess aimed a gun at him.

"You speak Latin Jess?" Nate asked

"Enough to interrogate him" she said. She asked him to call his friend over here and he should choose his words carefully, as he summoned the other one, he shouted "Sound the alarm!"

Jess knocked him out and Nate revealed a throwing knife and tossed it at the other guard's back before he could reach the alarm.

Nate silently dragged the body towards their area so no one could see them, they put on their uniforms at least to disguise themselves before they entered the building.

Jess had to make her uniform a little baggy so they wouldn't realize she was a woman and pack her hair up not to see her blonde hair she lowered the cap not to show her female facials.

They took their stunners and their identification guards which gave them access to the building. They swiped the cards for access but it wasn't that simple they also needed an eye scan.

They needed the exact color of their victims eyes, they dragged the heavy corpse towards the entrance and opened his eye it was blue,

Nate had blue eyes to match it. He put his right eye on the scanner he was a little nervous but after a few seconds they got clearance, they kept the two corpses at the shaded side of the building.

They entered the factory seeing the place being operated by the police; they were examining the projects of the Alliance with the help of some executives, which was a good distraction to enter the room marked 'private', but just in case they set the tear gas bombs around the area where the police were. They gave it a two minute set, not knowing how long they would take to realize they have intruders. They took the elevator to the third floor but they were unaware that one of the guards notice that the other security guard was female.

They reached the third floor where they were last seen two days ago. The place looked cleared but to be on the safe side the kept the uniform on in case they bumped into more guards. They looked at the devices which were displayed during the tour to figure what Jamarh could have used.

"Which one do you think Jamarh would probably use for the Mantis?".

Something had to disable the ships system that powerful but what?

"This doesn't help Nate" she said "It could be anything, we

need the details for each device" she said.

They found the room leading to the private room they decided to take a look but the door marked private was locked.

"Damn it" she whispered "Its locked" she said feeling a little devastated at the situation. Nate took something out of his pocket and put it on the door, it was a lock-pick all the door needed was one so he used it to open the door. Nate looked at Jessica who felt a little embarrassed.

"Thanks" she said a little red.

"Consider it part of my debt" he joked, he made her smile a little.

As they entered, they were in the corridor, they needed the room with records of recent projects there were three doors on each side

one of the doors labeled 'Planning'. Nate had one more lock pick, but Jess brought out a credit card which she used to open the targeted door. The door was open, as a little creek occurred .

"Everywhere you want to be" she teased. They checked the file cabinets with any information about a system scrambler. They checked every file but it was hopeless, all the files didn't have anything involved with the Mantis.

"I can't believe it" said an exasperated Nightingale "None of the files have anything on the Mantis" she said.

"Maybe we haven't checked all of them" said Nate there was another cabinet which was locked there had to be something in there. Nate used his last lock-pick to open it and found a folder with the term classified it was sealed.

"Think this might be it?" she asked

"Only one way to find out" he said as he brought a switch blade to cut it open. As he opened it, he took a glimpse of the tittle but couldn't read it through because the guard who noticed Jess from the first floor was at the door armed with an AK-47.

"Freeze!" he shouted as he barged the door open, Jess took him by surprise by snatching his gun and used it against his throat.

"Shouldn't the tear gas start kicking in?" She asked

"It should" Nate checked his watch "In three. . .two. . .one". As the timer ran out on the first floor the tear gas released itself causing the people on the lower level to choke. Nate stashed the folder in his shirt as they ran out of the room a guard spotted them and fired some shots, Nate retaliated by firing a few shots from one of the guards' riffle. More guards started chasing after them as they made it to the elevator. Nate ran out of ammunition, so he dropped the gun and shot some darts at one of the guards which made him drowsy, he went to a daze as he fell to ground. Some guards fired shots at Nate which hit his arm and part of his ribs.

"Nate!" screamed Jessica as she held on to him, he gradually got up and withdrew his sword while limping towards his targets. The elevator was locked they had to find the switch to activate the elevator.

"Jess you have to find the switch to activate the elevator" he said " Try to find the one of the control rooms"

"And you?" she asked

"I'll take care of this situation" he said.

Jess ran to find the controls while Nate had to endure his gun wounds and use his skill to disarm the guards. He brought out a tear gas and tossed it to their location they shot before it reached them. It sprayed the area forcing Nate to put on his gas mask fast. He then withdrew his katana and slashed his way passed them as they fell to the floor Nate put his right hand on the bleeding knee to prevent it from gushing more.

Jess was in the control room trying to access the elevator lift as she tried to find the power switch . The tear gas had finished the police realized that there were intruders so they searched the levels of the Alliance. One of the guards was on the third level where 'the Falcon' had done some damages.

Nate sat near the elevator covering his wound, a police officer saw him defenseless, he approached silently but Nate detected him. He brought out two red bombs and tossed it towards the guard coming, they were smoke bombs which distracted the guard enough for him to bring out the dart gun and fired three darts at his lower body, he fell unconscious to the ground. He dragged the knocked out body towards him which he tore a part of his shirt to tie up the wound he had on his arm and leg.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nightingale was under attack by security she was not to harm the police as ordered by Guadalupe but she had to escape,

she stunned one of them as the others fired at her she hid behind the controls.

"Plans change Nightingale" she said to herself "plans change" as she brought out a tiger claw 65 and started fighting back, she took down the guards and activated the elevator.

Nate heard the elevators working, he just had to reach Nightingale before escaping. Nightingale was heading towards Xavier just as one of the guards was about to fire.

"DOWN!" he shouted firing a few shots towards Nightingales position she darted to the ground, three darts hit the guards causing him to release the trigger and fire strays which scratched Xavier on the neck.

"Nate!" she shouted running towards where he fell. She held him to see where the bullet hit.

"Hang on" she said taking a piece of cloth tying it round his neck she looked at the bullet marks on him.

"Shit" she said "We've gotta get you out of here". She helped Nate get up. They made it to the elevator, Xavier tried to recover from his shots but part of his body was paralyzed, he needed a medic, so they had to get out of there before. . . .

Too late! The minute the elevator opened they were surrounded by police with fire arms aimed at the spies, there was no way to escape, they gave themselves up. They were hand cuffs and were taken to a police car heading for Guantanamo bay

the driver of the vehicle was unknown, they entered the back of the car.

"We need to get him to a hospital" Nightingale said in Latin

"My orders are to take you to the base" said the mysterious driver

"By who?" she demanded

"By Chief Guadalupe" he said "He knew you might be in some trouble, so he sent me to get you away from the police"

"How convenient" she said "What about Nate?"

"Don't worry we'll treat him once we're there"

"Hold on Nate" she said as she let the weary body rest on her shoulders.

Back at the base, Nate was in a dream, he was remembering when he was in Japan at the age of 12 he was drifted onto an island which was inhabited by a master and his martial arts students, he was on the beach unconscious when they rescued him he was barely alive. Little is known what happened to the ship he was but apparently he was the only survivor.

By the time he recovered he found himself in a temple where he was treated by an oriental girl, when he recovered, the two frightened each other

Her name was Meiling she was a student at a ninja clan where she was learning the art of medicine.

"Where am I?" said a frightened young Xavier

"Its okey" she said she spoke some English "You are at master Takeshi's dojo, what's your name?"

"Nate" he said "What's yours?"

"Meiling" She said. After her last word Nate woke from his dream sequence to find himself in a sick bay, he checked his body to see that he had been treated. He sat up from the bed to regain what happened, he had been treated from his wounds he fell unconscious during the arrest and the file. . .where was it? He got up testing his body functions his arm was healing, the bullet wound treated he felt okay his leg was working he wasn't paralyzed anymore. A nurse came to his location to check up on him.

"Senior Xavier" she said "You must rest now, your wounds were very deep"

"I feel better now" he said as he took a t-shirt and wore it. "Where's Guadalupe?"

"He's in the examination room" she directed him to it

"Thanks" he said as he followed her directions.

Nate reached the examination room where Guadalupe and Nightingale were examining the files Xavier retrieved.

"Nate" said an excited Nightingale as she went to him, she touched his wounds to see how he was.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Better, thanks to you" he admitted "Did you find anything?"

"We found the details of the mechanism" she said giving him the dossier.

"So far this is what we have" she said. Xavier looked at the folder he saw the details, purpose and mechanism then under the project he saw an inscription.

"What's operation 'DEADLOCK?'

"Deadlock is one of Jamarh's main project he's been working on" she said reliving the experience "We tracked him down in Cancun

where he tried to activate the system but we stopped him, lost some of our agents at the cost but we thought he was dead, then we were keeping tabs on Juarez thinking he might be funding terrorist occupations that's when we found out who he was sponsoring"

"Juarez is working with Jamarh?"

"Yes Senior, Juarez was protecting Jamarh from authority knowing American officials would be after him, set up a prohibit

for CIA, FBI, even NSA officials"

"But what would he gain?" he asked

"Basically high domination" said Nightingale "With a weapon like that, he could disarm any military forces trying to oppose him.

"How would Jamarh have known about the Mantis destination, that was classified?"

"We don't know but that's what we're going to find out" said Guadalupe.

"I need to send a message back to headquarters" said Xavier

"One of my men will work on that, in the mean time its better you get some rest"

"I know" said Xavier

"I'll contact my headquarters and see what's next" she said "In the meantime Nate take it easy" she said as she left the room.

Back in Washington, SNIPER base was receiving a message

from Cuba through moss code. The decipher agent that received

it was Stacey, she sent the decoded message to Conners, it read out:

From Agent Xavier

The Mantis, was set up by Jamarh, Russians are off suspicions Juarez is involved, A CIA operative has been located, orders to investigate DEADLOCK.

Conners and Fords looked at the message in shock to hear

that Jamarh was alive he was presumed dead after the raid in Cancun, Juarez was very corrupt but they couldn't believe he would have something to do with it this.

"What's the next move Conners?" asked Fords

"We can't attack now, we need more info about this 'DEADLOCK'

we have to disable it before any further actions" he said he called Stacey to send a message back to Xavier".

The message said: Continue investigation, gather more info for next target deadline is running out, hurry.

Xavier read the message, he knew what he had to do, he had to find the device and disable it but where would he start, his best guess was to find Jamarh and more of the machine. He was in his room when there was a knock at the door, he ordered for a bottle of champagne in his suite just to relax a little, he needed to relax himself at least to get himself a little jumpstart.

He brought out some money to tip the waiter, as he opened the door, he saw an unexpected guest.

"Jess?" he said, he was surprised to see her.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" she said

"Sure come in" he said, Jess wore a sleeveless pink blouse and white khakis, she looked good in it.

"How did you find me?" he asked curiously.

"Guadalupe told me where you were staying, so I thought I should check how you were doing" she said looking around his place.

"Well I'm feeling better, thanks" he said as he sat down "we still have to locate Jamarh's device and find its next target"

"I've got an idea where we can find out"he said as she brought out an envelope sat on Xavier's lap and gave him the envelope.

"I made reservations to attend a party and Jamarh is the man of the hour" she said

"How did you get that?" he said curiously.

"Let's just say I have connections" she said smiling at the astound Xavier.

"Where would I be without you" he said cupping her chin

"Soon darling" she said putting his hand down and kissed him.

They heard a knock at the door, Nate urged Jessica to get off.

As he opened the door, the bellboy pushed a cart with a bottle of chilled champagne with two glasses as he tipped the boy as he left.

"Where you expecting someone?" Nightingale asked seeing the two glasses.

"Not really, just thought it would be better to have a spare glass" he said "luckily you came" he smiled as he took the two glasses, handed one to Nightingale and poured his and hers some champagne.

"What are we toasting to?" she asked as she sat on the chair playfully.

"To the party" Nate said as he clinked his glass to hers.

"Cheers" she said.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tonight was the night for the party, Jamarh would be talking about his achievements in Cuba, and etc also it was the night to meet with his hit men and plan who their targets was, his guess was Nightingale would be there and she was, so would the other spy, whoever he was he'll be ready for him, also some of the most wanted international terrorists would be there, the party was for also renowned enemies of the U.S. including a Lorenzo Azamaru wanted for a drug ring in Tijuana, Cedric Gaverns for funding suicidal bombers in Dominican Republic.

Nightingale was observing the guest most of them dangerous a few, were entrepreneurs just interested in Jamarh's prototype. Xavier had not arrived yet, there was still time before he arrived. His objective was to infiltrate Jamarh's mansion find out what 'DEADLOCK' is all about and find its next target.

Nate was suited up in a dark tuxedo, he kept his G-48 inside his holster he also kept some other weapons which was sent from his head-quarters, they consisted of smoke bombs, a disc-launcher the size of an AK-47 that release sharp spinning blades a recognized weapon when it comes to any advantage, he also had a portable spy camera and a recording device to get any vital information. His vehicle was shifted to him it was an air-boat which had adrenaline charged engines and some artilleries attached to it including, depth charges and a self destruct mechanism. He was going to use the vehicle to enter Jamarh's mansion without being detected, the police patrolling the waters wouldn't be active until after 8:00 Guadalupe made sure of that.

Nate was all set, he also took his sword even though Guadalupe objected to it.

"Everything is set Xavier" said Guadalupe "Water patrol, won't be operated until 8:00, so you'll have time to make it without interference"

"Thanks Guadalupe, you've really helped us a lot"

"Just doing my part sir" he said "Good luck Xavier" he said as he saluted him, he returned it, as he started the boat's engine.

The roar of the engine made the boat fierce as he charged out of the police garage and stormed the waters. The speed of water repelled over Nate's face as he followed the direction of Guadalupe, every second was flying as he controlled the boat.

He reached the shore of Manizallo, which was close to Jamarh's mansion. Nate parked the boat close to the swamp in case things got out of hands. He reached the mansion but the guest entrance was guarded by two muscles in dark suits they looked like federal agents, which didn't look much to Xavier as a threat but he rather play it safe.

He approached the two of them, normally one of them halted him and checked him for any weapon, they found his G-48, he was cleared to go in but without the cartridge. As he entered the place it was like the inside of a castle; there was a ballroom, and everything Jamarh had a good sense of style, the room was crowded with elegant people, most of them were international criminals most of them were familiar with Xavier as a hit man but Nate hoped they didn't recognize him. The ballroom was also crowded, most of them were big shots with escorts crime lords or Jamarh's favorite, smugglers of arms. Orchestra music was playing he had to admit this was one hell of a party though it wasn't for charity. Apparently no one knew Xavier's presence he took a glass of wine and drank some as he looked around the place. Jamarh was near with an escort by his side it wasn't Maria he must have had other mistresses with him Maria was serving the drinks during his pleasure, she really hated his smirk with the other woman, Juarez was also here with his escort, his secretary Brianna.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He tried to hear what they were talking about but with the music playing he really needed to get closer to his location and listen in on their conversation. People were waltzing around he needed that diversion just then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Care to dance Mr Xavier?" she asked as he turned around he saw Nightingale looking like a belle in her ballroom gown.

"Sure Miss. . .?"

"Wayne" she said as he took her hand and waltz to the crowd near Jamarh.

"So what have you found out about 'Deadlock1'?" he asked

"Jamarh is hiding it somewhere, so far we found out that some U.S. military systems were purchased from a company called Excel corporation"

"What connections does he have with it?"

"Jamarh is a member of a group known as Ex-corpse"

"Ex-corpse?" he asked curious

"They are industrial terrorists mostly military sabotage and illegal arms dealership"

"Why set Russia up, aren't they connected?"

"No they are individual terrorists trying to take over the worlds economy"

"Typical holding the world ransom just the same routine?"

"Pretty much" she said as she twirled like a ballerina they started to listen in on Jamarh and Juarez's conversation

"When would the system be ready for use" said a relaxed Juarez

"Soon, the project is set all that's left is the implants"

"Implants?" asked Juarez curious to know what's it about

"Of course some of NASA's systems is bought from an alternate

company in Florida run by a certain Al James"

"Al for Alonzo and James for Jamarh"

"You catch up very well" he said sipping some of his wine and caressing his escort.

"When will the shipment be sent?"

"Within a week" as the two agents listened Xavier felt a cold chill

"In a week?" he whispered to Nightingale

"That's not enough time to stop the attack" she said they needed evidence to back up that it was a set up before the U.S. retaliates.

Jamarh rose from his seat to address his guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you all for being here

it's a great honor to. . . ."

Xavier felt a little bored with Jamarh and decided to investigate his mansion to see if the 'DEADLOCK' system was in there.

"Excuse me Jess"

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going to look around for any evidence"

"I'll come with you"

"No, with my guess the guards will be suspicious, and I don't want to blow your cover"

"Be careful Nate" she said as she let go of his right hand

"It was a pleasure" he said as she smiled, he quietly disappeared into the mist of people around he found his way into the corridor leading to the lobby there was no guard in sight which was an advantage for Nate to look around. He had to try and avoid any guards in the area. He found the lobby where Jamarh keeps any files. It wasn't locked, lucky for him as he opened the door he was about to be stabbed by Maria if he hadn't grab her right hand and twisted it to let go, he quickly silenced her and signaled her to be quiet, she nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked a little puzzled

"My name is Nate" he said "were you expecting Jamarh?"

"Si senior" she said returning her knife into the strap "Please d-don't tell him of this" she pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't, I'm just as well here to do the same thing"

"Are you an assassin?"

"Well not really, but I suggest you get a new employer" he said "what's your name?"

"Maria" she said "I'm not surprise that you are here to kill him" .

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Maria is everything alright?" asked Hector as he opened the door

Xavier hid in the shadows of the room.

"Everything is fine" she assured him not telling him about Nate's presence.

"I thought I heard some noises" he said "You can leave early soon if you don't want to stay"

"Gratsi" she said as he left.

Nate emerged out of shadows.

"Thank you" he said gratefully "Why do you want to kill Jamarh?"

"He's a monster" she said reliving the nightmares he gives to her "he's the type of man that would harm me and my family" as she massaged the area where she slapped, Nate saw the place feeling sorry for Maria. He knew what she meant, _Jamarh had anything he wanted including her. _

"Its better you leave now" he said "I don't want to get you involved."

she nodded and decided to leave the room. A few minutes later one of Jamarh's guards went to check the room, Nate heard the opening of the door and hid somewhere not to be seen.

As the guard opened the door, everything looked cleared except some papers on the table it didn't take him long to realize someone was here.

He turned around receiving a fist to the face, he didn't go down yet, he tried to reveal a Berretta but he was counter attacked by Xavier's G-48. Nate didn't fire he used the handle of the gun to knock him out cold.

He dragged the body to the dark side of the lobby not to be discovered. He continued his search, what he was looking for was the disc he downloaded as evidence of deceit.

He checked every file Jamarh had involved with 'DEADLOCK'. He found nothing so far, until he found a laptop. 'Maybe there was something in there that can give him a little info', he opened it revealing the systems logo a skull with a crosshair symbol being circulated by a green rim, this was the system. He saw the system activate showing locations of all the devices from Ex-corpse where they were located. There was one being transferred to Ex-corps it was to reach Bayside dock in a week. He had to delay it until he sent message to base about its destination, he printed out the information to be sent back to HQ, he had to find out the records of sales being kept.

He looked for records of purchased goods from the Alliance. Nothing dealt with the military supplies to a company in Florida but this could be something, it was designated to a Mr. A James.

He remembered what Juarez deciphered Al for Alonzo and James for Jamarh, and it was being shipped to Excel Corporation, whoever these Ex corpse organization are, it sure had a way of making their business legitimate. He checked for more information there was a transportation of military arms being shipped and a meeting of three of the most notorious names in the world,

Caesar Perez, Ling Jon Wu and Jean Pierre Lebeau all wanted, and are meeting Jamarh to ship military arms oversea. Xavier had to find the location and put a stop to it.

Jamarh had to have a memo on where the location is. He saw an encrypted statement near the memo 3KMW12AM. What did it mean? he brought out a camera to take a sample of the encryption and the names of the attenders to make a bust he made a copy of the file in case anything happened. His mission was almost complete once this reached base everything was set and they could take down Jamarh and Juarez at a strike. Nate brought out a blank disc which also used as a weapon in his hands, he used it to download every information he gathered from the system and kept it in his inner jacket with some blades for his launcher. The discs he had were also used as weapons for his launcher. He also had some miniature C-3s shaped like a disc. If he pressed a button, it would blow up. He was almost set to go until he heard some clanking noises coming from somewhere. It wasn't the door, it was more faint probably from outside but nothing was there but the sea he moved around the room until his brain was triggered by the clanking coming close from the book shelves. They sounded like alloys being placed into somewhere he had to find out what was going on. There had to be a secret passage somewhere he tried to look for a book which would interest him to keep a passage key he looked at some books involved with economics then he saw another book tittle 'Know your enemy' it seems like the perfect place to keep the access pad he took the book off the shelf and felt it, it was hollow. He opened the middle of it and revealed a remote control, as he pressed a button, the book shelf opened like a gate as it revealed a dark tunnel leading to somewhere.

He followed the trail, leading him to a shipping center where military weapons were being smuggled through a ferry heading to the Isle de Juevo, what were they smuggling? Possibly firearms, but they were being conducted by the two members of the Corpse. Wu checked his watch to see how late Jamarh was with his statement.

"We have to start shipping the devices" said Wu

"Patience he'll be here" Lebeau said " Let him lip service the crowd, we will start shipping soon"

"The police will be patrolling the seas soon we have to get these things to Perez in Juevo, and where are the so called hit-men he ordered?"

"I can see you're a very nervous person Wu"

"It's a big opportunity for the Corpse to complete this deal and take advantage of the police ignorance while it lasts"

"It won't fail damn it!" said a perplexed Lebeau "We've planned our emergence for years, the people don't know Juarez is our alibi nothing can stop us!"

"What about the agents that our interfering with this, what has been done about them?"

"He will take care of them" he said. Xavier watched and listened to their conversation he knew what was happening all he needed

was the name of the ship he tried to look at the crates being loaded by the size of it and how many people were carrying it looked liked disassembled missiles, they had to be.

He took some pictures and tried to get a good shot on the name of the carrier. The name was blurry he had to move closer. He was silent no one could hear his movements but even the edges he was near could give him away so he had to be balanced enough to see the name. The name consisted of seven letters and the first letter started with 'E' he didn't have time to figure it out. A pebble from the edge he was on, slipped. This wasn't good, Wu heard it and knew they had company. He sent two men to investigate and eliminate the intruder. Nate picked up about five stones, his launcher was in the air boat and there was no time to get it. He hid at a corner as the two men approached he flicked one to the east side of the cliff to think he was over there.

They fired at that direction that's when Nate tossed a stone at one of them. It hit his forehead causing him to collapse, it surely killed him. He threw it like a dart fast and sharp the other guard fired at Nate's location causing Nate to retaliate he revealed one of his C3 discs and flung it towards the attacker but as he fired, it caused a big explosion that shook the mansion.

Nate made a foolish mistake as he flew backwards due to the aftermath of the explosions.

Once Jamarh felt it, all guests had to be evacuated. Security were forcing everyone out of the room including Nightingale even though she tried not to leave. She even knocked out one of the guards forcing them out, but the crowds were rushing it was inevitable. The only thing she could do is to keep a watch for Xavier coming out of the room she hoped he was alright.

Nate recovered from the blast but a couple of men had surrounded him and kicked him to get up. He couldn't do anything now he got up slowly as one of the men yanked him up and aiming a riffle at him. They shoved him bringing, him before Wu and Lebeau. Wu didn't know who he was but Lebeau knew his credentials.

"The Falcon!" as if he was looking at a legend his eyes were a little stunned the number one target of every govt agents was before him.

"You know who I am?" asked a drowsed Xavier

"Who the hell is he, kill him" said an aggravated Wu

"Not so fast Wu" said a cautious Lebeau "this man kills for a reason, his not someone to take likely"

"Bullshit" he revealed a caliber aiming at Xavier "How are you going to escape this spy?"

"What's going on here?" said a furious Jamarh as he saw the captive and halted

"We've found our saboteur " said Lebeau "maybe we can reason with him"

"Are you stupid? This man is an intruder and probably works for the govt"

"You're right I do work for the govt, and I was the one who flooded the police to your factory, if I don't report back to my base not even Juarez can protect you"

"We can distract them with an attack to the Russians"

"I've given them enough to know there's foul play, and you know Nightingale would still have evidence of your deceit"

"Not quite they're still missing what you came for"

"And what's that?"

"Do you think I don't know what you stole, the files for Deadlock were incomplete you still need the implants for the detonator that's what's left of your mission isn't it?"

What?! How did he know that's what was the last piece, there wasn't a security camera insight he disposed of the guard that approached him in the office, no one knew and only him and Nightingale knew. . . . No she wouldn't she hated Jamarh enough to pull the trigger on his face or was it a ruse or he was already expecting them?

"You knew I'd be coming?"

"Its not that hard to figure out, the mistake you made was raiding my factory, second mistake was well pretty much knowing that the disc I downloaded would lure you and Ms Nightingale here"

He was right he knew that would be the next thing to do but someone knew when they arrived could she have alerted him once they were in after all how well did he know her?

No, they knew who she was even he could have spotted her out of a lineup so once they saw him with her there was no denying he would be a spy.

He had to escape meaning it won't be long until they find Jess.

"Well since I won't be alive to tell anyone, what exactly was your plan?"

"Its quite simple, you see what would cause the U.S. to attack Russia?"

"The attack on us"

"Exactly"

"But that would further investigations. Our guess was since the attack was in Cuba, there had to be foul play"

"But with your govt still interrogating I could have made the Americans retaliate by using their missiles and take down one of Russia's military base"

"But how, there would be detonators in some of their hardware?"

"Not really you see what Nightingale tried to prevent me from downloading were military codes but it was too late"

"They were global?"

"Yes Ex-corpse is also Global I have organizations being ran by

some of my colleagues"

"That's a hell of a business you run, what would you gain?"

"I thought you'd realize it by now"

"Extortion, the attack was to keep the U.S. and Russia busy"

"The trick was the mantis was just a test sample of DEADLOCK." Jamarh resited his entire plan.

"You see Juarez was funding this operation and he wanted to get his money's worth so the system picked up the ships sensors and knowing most of the supplies come from me, detected it and disabled it."

"And what about the people who were on that ship?" Nate asked enraged. "Was it worth it?"

"A small price to pay" he said. "Now that you know everything you'll be taking it to your grave" he said as he aimed the gun at his face, an alarm went off in the mansion what the hell was going on? someone activated it but who? But that didn't matter to Xavier the distraction was just what he needed to release a smoke bomb.

It surrounded the four men, as Nate pushed Jamarh back and kicked Wu backwards to the soldiers attempting to shoot Xavier. He took Lebeau's arm and threw him towards the guards as they accidentally fired at Lebeau, dead. Xavier felt a little bad for him but still he was a terrorist. Wu gave Xavier a jump kick but Nate grabbed his ankle and twisted it till it cracked. Jamarh revealed his sword from his walking cane and threw it at Xavier. Nate used Wu as a human shield and let the sword hit his spine, he had no pity for him. As he fell, Nate brought out his G-48 and tried to shoot Jamarh but a bullet passed the sleeves of his tux and he knew there were some guards behind him. Turning his back, he fired at them. There were more approaching him. They sprayed shots at him. Xavier hid behind some columns with the bullets aiming at his location. Behind him Jamarh attempted to attack. Him and Nate struggled until they were at open range. Xavier dodged it making it hit Jamarh in his right eye.

Screaming in pain and agony he went crazy. He was assisted by some of his men to go upstairs and get treated.

The soldier who made the mistake was executed by firing squad. Xavier reached the office side of the mansion and ran like hell. Three guards chased after him out of the room they fired shots at him but he took an office chair and tossed it at the shooters. He reached the library section as he saw Nightingale approaching. She fired at the approaching guards and killed the three. They had to escape. The guards at the front door were knocked out obviously by Nightingale.

"Thanks Jess, we've got to get out of here"

"We can take the rented car I have, we can out run them. . ."

"No I'll lead them away from you"

"But. . . .?"

"They'll be after me, I don't want to risk you being here now"

"Damn it Xavier I want Jamarh dead, but I don't want to lose you too" she was upset.

"I'll meet you at the shore okay? I'll be there" he said as he took her in his hand and kissed her longer than before.

"Be there" she said caressing his left side as she got into her car and drove off.

By the time the men emerged from the mansion, they didn't spot Nightingale in time but they saw Xavier heading for the shore they fired couple of strays which missed. He reached his air boat and revealed the disc launcher firing three blades at his oppressors. The three blades hit one of the guards either in the throat or the wrist or the chest. He got into the air boat, accelerated the engine as the water splashed on the men. Thinking that he had escaped the mansion, he would have sometime to relax but that wasn't the case. The time was 10:00! he then realized that he wasn't to be in the waters at this time, officials would be on patrol now. _Was that was the worse? _He thought, but after what had happen, Jamarh would be furious that he would send some of his own enforcers to eradicate him without realizing the consequences. He saw a police boat in front of him, like Guadalupe said; they won't hesitate to fire he had no choice in this case Guadalupe would understand. He thrust the air boat into the police brigade and left some depth chargers in the water as the police went after him. Enforcers out bursted from nowhere and fell into Xavier's trap that was just one of them the others chased after him followed by the police, he had to lose them. One enforcer drove in front of Xavier and fired some shots Nate revealed the launcher and triggered it at the upcoming rider. It took his arm off the police saw the brutality. They got close, so did the last rider, he was beside Xavier when he revealed his firearm. Xavier pulled him into the air boat and tossed him to his left side and took his jet-ski hopping on it. As for the air boat he pressed a button and forced it to go further moving away from the vehicle thrusting the bike further off. As the police were about to reach the air boat, there was a beeping noise and within ten seconds the boat exploded by a wide range. It caught up with Xavier so did one of Jamarh's last enforcer he fired a shot in Nate's left arm but before Nate lost balance he tossed a smoke bomb towards the enforcer. The bomb exploded causing the driver to fall off along with Nate when he lost control of the jet-ski and crashed.

Nate was underwater he could swim but his arm was shot and blood slowly flowing, it took him to a trance: _when he was on a ship heading to the USA, there was a shipwreck, he nearly drowned if the current didn't spare him._

Nate wouldn't give up, he could survive this but he was losing blood he held his breath as long as he could squirming around trying to swim he was sinking he couldn't let go, he mustn't. As the police reach the spot they classified the suspect as dead even if he was alive there was nothing they could do, it was a long range from shore and the closest was 15 miles away.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nightingale was at the beach shore waiting for Xavier but there was no sign. She didn't want to think the worst but that's how it looked like. She waited a little while until she gave up he wasn't coming or he will never be coming. She felt a tear, but had to be strong. Not Nate he had to be alive he just had to, she took a deep breath, and got her strength up his death wouldn't be in vein.

"Not you Nate" she said to herself "not you" she left the beach to get into her car she covered her face, she wasn't going to cry she wasn't going to let Jamarh get the best of her. She put the key into the ignition and started the engine. Ready to leave and not looking back. until a tidal splashed on to the shore. She looked back spotting something that looked like a body. Oh my God it was Nate!

"Nate?!" she screamed as she put on her brakes to stop the car and rushed to where the body was. She dragged it away from the shore she felt his pulse, he was alive! Dusting his mouth full of sand and tried giving him mouth respiratory, one, two, three! nothing! she pressured water out of him again, he coughed water out of his body Nightingale held on to him, his face was pale.

"Hang on Nate" she said "I'll get you out of here" she said helping him to walk. His right arm was paralyzed as she helped him into her car. No hospital was opened at least not at this time she had to help him, herself she drove off away from the beach hoping it wasn't too late.

It was now 1:00am on the Island Jamarh had arrived there to take care of the _bastard_ that took away his right eye he had it fixed but the problem was it wasn't back the way it was, he now had a eye patch and a red lens to cover his patch. It was now a gift and a curse some of his engineers managed to turn his right eye to operate Deadlock he could access the system built in to it, the curse was he now had one eye and the bullet wound would never heal.

Jamarh had a serious look in his face. The Falcon had done this to him, he would like nothing better but to kill Nightingale and let Xavier watch as he does it. The men he hired were to meet him at this location it was time to settle this once and for all. These two agents had caused nothing but trouble and it was time to pay Juarez a little visit personally.

A helicopter whirling down to the island was carrying his order: three of the most deadly hit men money can buy.

Silent Knight, Gator and Chains had arrived a little too late but what did Jamarh care? All he wanted now was to make Xavier and Nightingale suffer even if it means killing anyone in his ways.

He looked at his motley crew of killers.

"Welcome to Nuevo you all know why you here?" he said. The hit-men weren't the only ones on the island with him, there were militia men from the Corpse. They were trained by an underground military base in the U.S. Ex-corpse was everywhere if they had enemies they would find them. From the US to the Soviet to North Korea, Ex-Corpse had connections. Like the triads they were around in case anyone wanted to defect, betray or even work for Government agencies they won't last. The men were equipped with AK-47s, shotguns and trained in melee style combat. They were able to fund this operation due to each member runs a legitimate business. The forming of this organization, was part of a sleeper cell terrorists regime the leader of Ex-corpse was unknown no-one had seen him only orders were left by him and missions were organized by members. Jamarh was the right hand man of the organization, he was the one who conducted most of the operations that took place.

"Our operations are running smoothly now that the disc has installed all military codes. We could start our revolutionary war" he said. Perez added some words too.

"In our attempt to control the world we lost two of our valuable-

members, don't let this mission fail, kill anyone who gets in your way of the death of these two agents" said Perez. Their vehicles were jet skies, jeeps and bikes, the soldiers were divided into four there weren't many but enough for their tasks. Chain was ordered to eradicate the agents, Gator was to make sure the shipments reach their destinations, Silent Knight was to follow and protect Jamarh's orders. Diego called Jamarh on his phone after the party, information got out about the guests at the party and Juarez name was leaked Cuba police are investigating his office, Juarez wanted to leak every information about the operation going on and Jamarh couldn't have that, meaning Juarez was expendable.

Jamarh took the helicopter with Knight to Juarez's office the police didn't stay long in the building, there was a limit to their investigation, but so far they found nothing which relieved Juarez getting involved with people like Jamarh was a big mistake which could ruin his political reign he didn't want that.

It was 12:00 A.M. Juarez was in his office at this time the police had interrogated him for any terror threat others at the party were also taking in for investigation thanks to Xavier and Nightingale.

Juarez was in his office looking for any file involving DEADLOCK

his secretary Brianna also stayed it gave her sometime to finish her work on Juarez documents. His office was scattered to make sure that he looked everywhere, he had to play it real safe he knew officials would love to get their hands on it and use it either for black mail or to flood him out of congress so far nothing. Everything seemed cleared, he was safe; all his records of transferred funds to the project destroyed the police won't hit him, he felt relieved at least if the police try to pin him with Jamarh they'll think it was just a coincidence.

Since he was cleared he told his secretary on a Viacom to leave anytime she wanted.

"Brianna you can leave now I'm done" he said but she didn't respond that was strange she would usually confirm she got his message. Something was wrong he tried it again.

"Brianna?" he said, the building was dead silent, she wouldn't

have left without telling him. He started to feel uneasy he got up from his seat and checked his door. As he opened it, he did not like what he saw. Brianna's head laid on the table as if she was sleeping but that wasn't the case when he saw Jamarh sitting comfortably on the guest couch with a pistol, there was no need to check her pulse she was dead.

"J-Jamarh" said Juarez as he looked at the other man he brought leaning against the wall.

"I'd like you to meet one of my agents: Silent Knight" he said examining his pistol.

"What happened to your eye?" he said to feeling a concern

"Let's just say if you had kept to your part of the deal I'd be seeing

things another way" he said, but not as a joke.

"Its becoming too risky since the police are starting to question me about my where about "

"You are pathetic Juarez, if you think you can pull out of a 6billion dollar deal like this" said Jamarh as he got off the couch adjusting his silencer.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked gripping the secretary's chair

"I'm not going to kill you" he said. Juarez felt a little relieved but Knight pulled out a knife and tossed it into Juarez's abdomen. He clung onto the desk before he collapsed on the floor, Juarez was dead.

"Burn the place down!" he ordered Knight. As the building was ablaze where a dead Juarez burned to dust with a female secretary.

It didn't take long before the news had been released to the public that Juarez was murdered the building was burned down there was no trace of anything. Guadalupe felt curious about investigating Jamarh himself, in the meantime where was Xavier and Nightingale? His agents claimed not to have seen them in sight he hoped they were alright if not dead. He thought to himself maybe they would turn up later but that won't be good if it was Jamarh that burned down Juarez, they had to be found before Jamarh found them.

In a cabin in the forest near the ocean, it was uncharted that no one knew where it was located. Nightingale was based there where no one would detect her or anyone, the place was roomy and settled there was a communication device used to transmit messages to head quarters and decipher messages. She also had a computer to get information about anyone she was after, she kept some weapons around and an underground garage where her hummer was.

Nate was laying on the couch alive, he was recovering from his devastating experience. He managed to wake up, he felt a little paralyzed due to the shot but the bullet was removed by Nightingale to be examined. He found himself able to walk and he decided to look around his host's home. He didn't see any pictures of her past or any reference of her she was an enigma as if she had no past until he found a dossier, he needed to know a little of her. He didn't find anything but an old picture of her when she was a child with her parents she looked cute. Then he looked at the back of the picture and saw it was written in Latin he didn't know what it meant that's when she came in.

"Nate!" she said in surprise

"Hey Jess" he said showing her the picture he found "you?"

"Yeah" she said collecting it back "How's your wound?"

"Doesn't take long to heal" he said "I take it that you don't like to keep any reference of your past"

"Protects me from any collateral damage" she said. "How about you I barely know anything?"

"I try to keep it that way" he said trying to avoid the question

"Why?" she said she was very curious "How about your family?"

"Dead" he said straight "they died when I was eleven"

"Sorry to hear that, what happened ?" she said

"What's with the Q&A?!" he snapped. She hit a nerve on him. He calmed himself down realizing what happened.

"I-I'm sorry Jess" he said feeling bad about what just happened.

"Its okay Nate, I can understand if you don't want to talk about it"

"Jess its not that, my dad was a CIA agent and my mum was a Floridian. . ."

"Your dad was Terrence Xavier?" she said suspecting where she knew who had the last name Xavier.

"You knew who he was?"

"I heard how he died" she said looking at him "I'm sorry" she added.

"Don't be" he said as he pulled her to him "I try to go on" he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Nate. . ." she said putting his arm down "Please I don't want to rush things"

"Don't worry we won't" he said kissing her on the left side of her cheek. "Thanks."

"Want something to drink?" she asked

"Sure" he said looking outside the sliding door the sun was setting it eased him easily.

In another part of Cuba Jamarh was planning the shipments for tonight, time was running out he had to distract the world while the shipments proceeded by the deadline to be received.

Time was ticking fast he needed to operate 'DEADLOCK' now he needed to locate some of the devices which were bought from the Corpse there were military systems used by Russian navigators which were operated for military jets.

He linked with the navigation system and hijacked the controls. He turned the two planes into Kamikazes jets the destination was Russia military base. They were given the alert, the soldiers had to eliminate the jets before they crashed but the jets crashed in front of the base killing a few amount of soldiers died which caused a meeting with the American govt. If there was actually a device that disabled then the Russians would have to send one of their agents to eliminate Jamarh and use the system for their own

needs.

A Russian Intelligence agent named Viktor Skarvas was summoned by KGB to recover the system. Skarvas was a trained hit man who worked with mercenaries for four years he was trained with arms and melee weapons. He was known for getting the job done either killing anyone in its possession, making him the perfect candidate for this operation he was to retrieve the DEADLOCK system at any cost and eliminate Jamarh at any cost but there was a default with Skarvas, he was reckless at his job which made him a danger not only to his targets but also his colleagues he was to arrive in Cuba and not cause suspicious acts, but that won't be a problem he could move silent and kill his targets without interference. He received his orders from his base through the mail. He opened it and glanced at the info. There was a plane ticket for Cuba he was to go under the name: Dominic Lazarus he was on a business trip to Cuba he was to retrieve something from a corporation to export to the United Kingdom he had his records and documents for a specific product.

Skarvas's plane was set immediately he got his assignment no one must get in his way.

Back at the cabin, Nightingale had falling asleep she had been examining the bullet she removed out of Nate and had slept during the process. Nate was awake he took the bullet from the table and examined it himself he looked at it blankly the bullet wasn't from any gun he was familiar with from the look of it, it was more of a weapon used for espionage in fact when he examined the inside of the bullet he saw wires connected to the shell something wasn't right. Just then Nightingale woke up, she was feeling drowsy but what woke her up was the bullet she was working on.

"Where's the bullet?" she asked herself.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Its with me Jess" said Nate still observing the bullet and its content.

"Oh. . .I thought I lost it"

"There's something strange about it" he said

"It was blinking a while ago" she said taking a sip of her drink to get her up. Xavier was a little puzzled why would it blink unless...He realized what had happened it wasn't to kill him, Jamarh wanted them both dead and he led him to him but worst, he led them to. . .

"We got to get out of here" he said trying to get anything they might need Nightingale looked at him like he was delusion.

"What. . .why?"

"There's no time, the bullet was a tracking device and..." there was no need to explain, Nate already sensed danger as a missile was fired straight at their location.

"Jess DUCK!" they dove to the ground as the missile blew up her wall and windows. The glass scattered to the floor as Chains and some men started firing at the cabin, Nightingale covered her head to prevent the glass from falling on her, Nate had to retaliate.

"Do you have a gun?!" Nate shouted over the gun shots

"What?" she had to cover her ears, the shots were deafening. He repeated himself again until she gestured into the closet. Nate crawled towards her direction and broke the closet open, revealing three riffles placed standing he took one and checked if it was loaded lucky for them it was. He had to first shield himself from the rounds of bullet flying, at least Jess wasn't hurt but what about her home it was wrecked and destroyed but before he could attack he had to know who he was dealing with. He glanced through what was left of the window he saw five jeeps and five bikes. The bikes had launchers, they really meant war and knowing Jamarh he will stop at nothing until he sees both of them dead or make the other one suffer.

The bikes were moving in, he had to eliminate them fast he brought out the riffle and released three bullets into the one on the right to make him crash into the one in the middle. That caused the other two to dispatch that should give him time to reload.

The two remaining riders regrouped and started to attack, Xavier had to take them down he aimed for a head shot to set a target point for the riders on the left then pulled the trigger hitting his throat. The other one fired at Nate's location causing him to dive away from his post there was nothing he could do they had to escape. Jessica got the key to the hummer and flung the door open for Nate to escape. Nate took the disc from the counter that's what Jamarh was mostly after the disc might have a deactivation code for 'DEADLOCK'.

Jess was starting the engine waiting for Nate "NATE COME ON!" she shouted looking through her rearview mirror as another explosion forced Nate to hit the floor but he reached the jeep as he locked his door Nightingale didn't wait she crashed through the garage door and thrust the car out of reach of the soldiers. Chain spotted them and ordered the men in the jeeps to chase after them, there were two passengers in the jeeps a driver and a shooter. Chain rode an open hood jeep to get a good shot at the driver and her passenger. They were chased into the forest one of them fired a shot through Nightingale's window but didn't hit her.

The window was cracked, Nate went to the back of the Hummer broke the rear window wider and placed the riffle set as he looked into the eyes of driver 1 and fired between them causing him to spin out of control and into a tree. Driver 2 got close to the Hummer and bumped it the man with the gun had a clear shot on Xavier but Nightingale hit the brakes causing him to release the gun out of his hand and Xavier to fire two bullets at his targets as the car's brake was applied by the dead driver's foot which caused him to crash into driver 3's jeep as it the jeep pushed out of the road. Driver 3 was reaching the Hummer but instead of aiming at the driver he aimed at the front tires and the cars engine as the explosion caused Nate to fall back dropping the riffle to the floor of the hummer he stayed down as an open target Nightingale was vulnerable for a head shot. Nate snatched the gun from the ground and continued firing at the three remaining jeeps.

The jeep with Chains in it had a perfect shot at Nightingale as it was fired, the bullet hit her in her right arm causing her to spin the car out of control, she used her left arm to steer correctly however, she was bleeding fast.

"Damn!" she groaned as she looked at the slugged arm, Nate aimed at Chains forehead as he pulled the trigger, Driver 4 bashed into the hummer causing Xavier to miss fire.

Bastard, said Xavier, though he managed to hit a branch onto driver- 5's front engine at least it wasn't a total lost as for Nightingale, it caused him to take over the wheel and steer it straight. This was an advantage for Chains to barge them down. They reached a narrow exit towards the river. As Nate turned the car into a 360 degree, it made the Jeep dive into the river and the other two to crash. Nate revealed the riffle and fired three shots into the conjoined jeeps, one for the car to leak, the second to cause it to blow up and a third in case the other one didn't work, as the two jeeps blew up into ashes.

Xavier got out of the car to check for any survivors he notice the guy in the open hood jeep didn't drown with the driver. Then he heard some moaning coming from the hummer, it was Nightingale she was in serious pain her right hand was shot and gushing with blood.

"Oh shit, Jess" as he rushed towards her seat her hand still covering the bullet mark.

"Hey are you okay?" he said checking her arm

"I don't know" she said her eyes were closing she wasn't going to die Nate assured her, he took his shirt and tore it into a piece of cloth to tie up the wound.

She laid her head down on the car seat. She'll be fine thought Xavier but something was still itching him where was the man called Chains? Just then, a question being answered, Nate was attacked by an unknown figure as the man rammed him down. It made Nightingale get up and gasp.

Nate received an unpleasant blow by Chains. He fell to the ground. Even he didn't expect that move so fast for a guy who was 3ft taller than Xavier. He slammed Xavier with his fist to the face causing his head to explode who is this guy? He turned away from a disabled Xavier and headed for his next target, Nightingale, Xavier wasn't going to let him if he could see where he was. Chains approached her revealing a metal chain five inches long she saw him approaching she struggled to move away from her position as Chains got closer, he grabbed her by the left leg and twisted it, she used her right leg to push him off but he was stronger than both Nate and Jess as he dragged her out of the car and onto the sandy ground he used the chain he had to strangle her but it was temporary, Nate thrust a kick to his face, he had to keep him away from her. Xavier kicked him again to make sure he doesn't get up but Chains grabbed him by the calf and swung him to the ground as he got up and grounded Nate's face to the sand. Nate tried to grab anything usable for this emergency, he found a stone. He had to use it fast before his face got blended. He slammed it into Chains face releasing himself which made Nate throw several kicks to Chains abdomen forcing him back. He yanked Xavier by the ankle, Nate used the front of his shoe to slice Chains left side.

He elbowed Xavier until he lost conscious. He was out cold but Xavier had to get up Nightingale's life depended on it as Chains marched towards her, she tried to move away. Her cursed bruised hand slowed her down as he grabbed it and pulled her to the ground and stomped on her face. Her right was paralyzed but her legs weren't. She used her two legs to kick Chains off as she got up, her bandage was torn but she wasn't going to need her arms to fight him she whirled a kick towards his face still trying to keep her balance while covering the bandage which was a disadvantage for her as Chains got up and ran her to the hummer causing pain to her back she wriggled to kick

Chains off her but she was immobilized.

Nate was unconscious but his mind wasn't as he was telling himself to get up, Nightingale was in trouble she needs his help, he forced his body up he was a little shaken but that didn't stop him from landing a blow towards Chains spine he felt it he using his left arm to wipe Xavier back, but Xavier held his stamina and reached for the riffle and smashed the back of Chains which caused him to release an unconscious Nightingale to the ground.Xavier didn't like how it looked. She looked lifeless, no she couldn't be dead but the rage took over Xavier which made him charge into Chains throwing several blows until his face brought blood from his nose he didn't stop, he used all his strength to make sure that at least Chains fell to his knees, but that wasn't the case. Chains grabbed him and tossed him to the car and rammed his elbow into Xavier's throat. Nate almost choked but he made sure Chains received a head butt on the face, Nate tried to get up but he coughed out blood Chains threw his fist towards Xavier just then he notice the riffle on the ground he grabbed it and use the handle of the gun to hit Chains in the lower level it made him stop at his tracks as he used the gun to give him an uppercut Chains landed on the floor but Xavier didn't consider it justice he got the riffle and choked it on Chains neck, but Chains revealed his wrecking chain and wiped Xavier with it. The heavy metal felt like Nate was blown by a dumbbell he collapsed to the ground as he got on top of Xavier and strangled him as if Nate hadn't suffer enough the pain was too immense, that if Chains was to deliver the final blow Xavier would be dead. He tried all his might to fight back but his head was pounding his brain out, not to give up would make it worse for him, it was all over even he couldn't escape this. He didn't try to rebel because there was no use. Just then he heard a gun shot. Before he could ask what the. . . Chains was frozen still as if he had seen a ghost. He fell off Xavier and onto his back he was dead but how? just then he saw the riffle in the hands of Nightingale before she collapsed. Nate rushed towards her aid as he held her in his arms.

"Oh god Jess" he said giving her mouth respirations until the final one became sensuous he felt her breath in his he held onto her not letting go.

"I thought I lost you" he said.

"Nate" was what she managed to say until he hushed her to save her words he carried her to the dense hummer still standing.

He put her inside the car for her to recover she gestured her head to the driving seat he saw a cell phone near the driving gear he used it to contact Guadalupe. He had no idea of where he was but it was at a village that was one thing he was sure the village was near a forest, but with Nightingale out of action he had no idea where he was.

His guess was as good as anyone else but he might have seen something to give them a little help he noticed the trees they looked like palm trees It seems like this is the place loaded with them. Once Guadalupe was given the description he knew where they were but he had to get there fast because Nightingale needed the hospital as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jamarh was at mansion with his soldiers what was left for them but to find Xavier and eradicate him. Chains hadn't responded meaning he failed, the shipments was to be shipped tonight now that things have been complicated. Gator was to make sure that the shipments were shipped to the U.S. pier to be received by Ex-corpse officials. And with Juarez out of the picture it would be best for him to leave the mansion, but what about the servants what happens to them, they barely know what was happening and he wanted to keep it that way. If he laid them off people would start to suspect something, they had to be eliminated not to be linked with him. But what about Maria should he kill her too? she might tell the police. Noshe would do anything to keep her job maybe she knew what was best and to keep her mouth shut but just to be on the safe side he'll put one of his men to keep an eye on her and Hector.

His loyal servants, would be a waste to kill them, since they don't know what was happening maybe he should spare only those two but he had to think of a way how.

Three days later the mansion was raided, Maria heard the break in of the door and decided to hide inside Jamarh's bedroom Jamarh wasn't in the mansion when it happened he was at Juarez's funeral by that time. The men opened fire at the servants and killed them Hector tried to stop them but one of the soldiers knocked him unconscious as others were killed. They then ransacked the place, looking for something, they weren't policemen or they wouldn't have killed them this was orchestrated by Jamarh to eliminate any evidence Maria would be one of the survivors and Hector would not remember how it happened. The police investigated but they had no motive for the murder. And that made Maria the prime suspect involved with the slaying which cause Jamarh to bail her out and forever owe him in debt. Hector didn't believe Maria would do such a thing but there was no proof.

She was held in prison for seven days which made it to the news paper. Xavier saw the story making him wish he had made the bullet hit Jamarh in the forehead instead of scaring his eye. This had nothing to do with his mission but Maria could be some use to him.

"Jamarh you bastard" he said to himself as he read the news.

"There's nothing you could have done Xavier" said Guadalupe "The police won't believe it was a set up"

"What the fuck do they know?"

"They would think she wanted his money, so she helped some thieves break in, or they were looking for something they could steal, or they were hired to kill thus Jamarh leaving Maria as the sole survivor and inheritance of the mansion"

"But you don't believe that right?"

(108)

"Don't insult my intelligence Xavier" feeling a little angry that he

could ask such a question.

"Sorry Guadalupe, I didn't mean it like that" he said

"Leave it be, Jamarh might be hiding something else" he said "how about the disc you saved?"

"Its still with me" he said "we have to transmit this to my base as fast as we can"

"One of my men will send it to your base for your next move"

Feeling almost accomplished he thought to asks the thing that was bothering him

"How about Nightingale?" he asked

"She'll be fine its lucky you got her out of there or it would have been worst"

Nate didn't want to see it that way if Nightingale didn't survive Jamarh would have been more than blind.

"I want to check on her" he said. Guadalupe nodded and permitted him to proceed.

Nightingale was on life support she could speak and move a little

but part of her body needed recovery. She was in combat training

as a recruit so survival wasn't new to her she had handled similar situations like this so she was ready for whatever, but to have a companion with her was another thing she almost panicked they felt like burdens to each other. Xavier gently opened the door not to frighten her.

"Nate?" she asked her voice was a little drained

"How are you feeling?"he asked

"I'm alright" she said holding Xavier's hand "at least that SOB won't bother us again"

"But he might not be the only one" he said looking into

(109)

her eyes, Jamarh would stop at nothing until the two of them were dead, so far he's working on it too well.

"Jess I can't risk getting you killed" he said

"Nate we're in this together" she said "If Jamarh wants you dead he wants me dead too"

"But I don't" he said "once this is over, we can lay low in Florida"

he said grooming her hair back and sensuously kissing her until their mouth released.

"Until then Nathaniel Xavier?" she said smiling at the boisterous Xavier.

"Till then" he said as he left her to recover. "Get some rest"

Xavier left hoping that when this is over they can relax at last.

Xavier knew that Jamarh had to shift the implants to another dock

to continue DEADLOCK's operation but what else could he do the disc was retrieved so the missiles activation codes will be disable or was there something else DEADLOCK could operate? Of course

Base 12 was a sister station to Cape Canaveral which operated military system guidance. But what would Jamarh gain if he attacked there? Satellite controls, with the missile launchings shut down, he could link DEADLOCK with any satellite system and use it for disarmament against enemies. If his theory was right he had to find the date and location. Nightingale was out of action but he had another idea how.

The police precinct at Manizillo was ordered to bring Maria to Guantanamo bey for interrogation orders from Guadalupe. No one knew that the American agents were linked to him making it perfect for Maria's usage. Poor Maria had no idea what her family was going through hearing the news she felt terrified and upset that she wanted to take her life than bare shame to her family she stayed in an interrogating room waiting to be questioned. As the door opened Guadalupe entered first looking at the frightened maid, he felt compassion for her and sorrow that she had to be the victim of a

(110)

bastard's plan Nate also accompanied him because she saw him before at the party.

"Senior Nate" she said excited and frightened

"Don't worry Maria, you're safe here" he said as he sat down to talk to her

"Senior I didn't do anything" she said "I would never kill anyone"

"Except Jamarh?" he said she felt shame on herself, would they black mail her to give information or worse?

"Senior I didn't. . . ."

"We're not here to convict you" said an assuring Nate "Maria, Jamarh is involved with the murder of some American marines and we need to stop him before a war breaks out"

"But what can I do?" she said willing to assist

"Jamarh might be planning to attack again" he said "knowing what he might pull next, he's going to bail you out soon meaning he won't know when we strike, we're looking for anything that might be involved in something called Base 12 or DEADLOCK"

"If I see it what should I do?"

"We'll have to meet somewhere close to the mansion"

"The market is a mile walk to the mansion"

"I'll meet you there tomorrow, Maria don't let anyone know about this not Jamarh or his men or any of your family"

"Will anything happen to them?"

"Don't worry they won't be involved"

"I'll help you Senior if Jamarh has to die so be it"

"Thank you Maria, don't worry your family would not know of any of the incident"

"thank you Mr Xavier" she said. Xavier wanted to strike Jamarh before he strikes him.

But could Maria be trusted, she hated Jamarh but would she risk her job to save the world? Well tomorrow will be the judge in the meantime Xavier had to return to his suite to pick up some things he might needed. The deadline was in three days to stop Jamarh and find out where the shipments were heading and the RSI agent was to be on the watch he was in Cuba now only to find out where Jamarh might be, his mission was to track him down and retrieve the system for military purpose.

There was a night club where Jamarh went to meet his supplier of news from the Corpse on his next goal his supplier was also a double agent for RSI. RSI was the new KGB for the 21st century it stood for Russian Special Intelligence they were like the NSA but they were to let nothing get in their way. The agents were born to kill and trained to kill in order to complete their mission they were also dubbed Soviet Kamikazes because they would do or die until there job was completed. This was Skarvas' quality he was to find Jamarh and locate the system. The club was called Havana's moon. Where people with money came for pleasure and drinks. Juarez used to come here this was where he met Jamarh which prompted operation DEADLOCK. Jamarh was in the club he was to meet his supplier, Ernest Volaski at the usual table he had a drink and a woman with him. He felt something wrong when he came before his supplier it was his supplier who came early, it wasn't like him to be late, but Skarvas came in substitution for him.

"Where's Volaski?" he demanded.

"Dead in his hotel room" he said as he placed his silencer under the table aiming at Jamarh's lower body.

"What do you want?" he said as he gestured the woman to leave

"First of all a drink" he said sitting himself comfortably on the chair

"My orders are to kill you but first I want the location of the system" Silent Knight came behind Jamarh as his body guard and Skarvas

looked at the skinny hit man as he stood.

"I'd like you to meet Silent Knight" smiled Jamarh "Now I can simply order him to kill you but I feel you can be worth something on my side."

"But unfortunately I have the upper hand" said Viktor "Plus I could have easily shot you."

"But you need the system don't you?"

"True"

"So if you kill me, you'll never find the system" Jamarh laid back

"What's your offer?"

"An alliance" he said taking a swig of his drink "If you help me take control of the satellites global links, Deadlock could be sold through the black market for profit"

"What do you want in return?"

"The rights to extort several nuclear missiles from Russia"

"That's a risk to get access to military arsenals" he said taking a drink "But let me think about it" he said as he stashed his gun in his inner pocket and left the club.

"I believe we have a new member Knight" Jamarh said to Knight.


End file.
